Tale of Two Sisters
by laurenxyz
Summary: first story. no flames please. summary on inside. COMPLETED!
1. Preview

**Preview**

_**What if Joe Solomon, the hot Cove Ops teacher, wasn't single. He's married . . . with 4 kids!**_

Mom anddad were making out. NASTY!

_**Two of them being twins!**_

You see, Lexi is the sweet, cheery, girly twin. I'm the older, more darker twin, never kissed a boy, even though I'm 16.

_**What if his twin daughters were in danger and they both had to attend Gallagher Academey?**_

It was 6:00 when we woke up, but I had to be at Gallagher by 7 A.M. sharp. The safe house was only 15 minutes away from Gallagher.

_**Join the epic story of Makenzie and Alexa Solomon.**_


	2. AN SORRY!

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry about the terrible text placement and typo in the preview. I tried to fix it about 3 times until I just gave up. An update will be up later this afternoon. **

**P.S. I'm still trying to get use to this document writer I'm using, so if anybody can help me with it, just P.M. me.**

**Thanks for your understanding! :)**

**-Epic Phan Gurf **


	3. Surprise Meeting

**Surprise Meeting **

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

Before I start my story, let me tell you about myself. My name is Makenzie Solomon and my twin sisters name is Alexa Solomon. Though, we prefer to be called Kenzie and Lexi. We're identical twins and it was very hard to tell us apart UNTIL I dyed my hair a dark brown with blond highlights. Lexi has natural black, curly hair. It was a few inches past her shoulders, same with mine. Anyways lets move on the story shall we.

Lexi and I were by the poolside of our friend, Miles, birthday party in the middle of summer. My current crush and I were talking about how bad that "Friday" song by Rebecca Black was.

"I mean, she pretty and all, but the words didn't make sense and the autotune ruined the song." I said.

"I totally agree." James said, taking my hand. "How about we go somewhere more private?" I smiled a little.

"Okay." I said calmly, but on the inside, I was jumping for joy. We walked into the house and went up to the bedroom. James locked the door as we walked in. Something felt wrong, but it felt right at the moment. James walked over to me and very swiftly kissed my cheek.

"Kenzie, you are an amazing, beautiful person," James said "Which is why its so hard for me to do this." He pulled out a gun. I cursed in Farsi under my breath. I expected him to point it at my heart or head, but just as he pulled the trigger, the door burst open and the bullet hit my right ankle. It wouldn't have been too bad, but the bullet hit a major arterie in my leg. I screamed loudly. The music in the backyard stopped and I heard people chattering. The guy who saved me rushed to my side. He cursed loudly in Swahili. He was a spy. He loked my age with natural brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes were filled with worry. He took of his shirt, showing of his amazing 6-pack by the way, and pushed it down on the wound. This caused me to scream again and tears to form in my eyes.

"Damn." He said. "The bullets still in there. We have to get you to the hospital fast." He picked me up bridal style and ran to the local hospital, which was two minutes away by car. He set me gently in the back seat of his car and drove exactly on the speed limit. When we got there, I was barely concious. The guy carried me into the hospital and yelled for help. They brought in the gorney and the boy gently set me on it. Before I could do anything, he kissed my forehead and I passed out.

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

Thank goodness I got to the hospital before anything else could happen.

"Were you with this young lady?" The doctor asked. I noded.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend. Will she be okay?" I lied easily, being a spy. She didn't even detect the lie. She looked grim.

"Well, the surgery went find. She lost alot of blood, but nothing a transfusion can't fix. She won't be waking up for a day or two though and she'll have to wear a brace on her ankle for the next 3 weeks. You can go see her if you'd like?" I noded, pretending to be sad, and walked to her room. But it wasn't pretending. I was really concerned. I mean, this girl is drop-dead gorgeous with a killer attitude, so I've heard, and was the daughter an famous spy. I walked into the room. She was now in a loose fitted t-shirt and sweatpants. She looked so peaceful. So innocent. I still don't know what they wanted from her. On impulse, I gently stroked her hair. She sighed gently in her sleep. I smiled lightly and took out my cell phone. I had to call him.

"Joseph Solomon." He answered.

"Mr. S, we've got a problem. It's your daughter, Makenzie." I whispered lightly.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

That's all it took for me to want to strangle the kid.

"Alex, I sent you there to look after them and you almost got them killed." I said angerily. I heard Alex sigh.

"Sir listen, right now I'm sitting at at the bedside of you injured daughter. I wouldn't be yelling at me now. Makenzie's been shot by a COC agent." My eyes widened.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said. I snapped the phone shut and ran to Rachel's office. I knocked on the door rapidly.

"Come in." I opened the door and Rachel could tell I was in a hurry.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"It's Makenzie. The COC found them."

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my room. My swimsuit was replaced by a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. I looked around my room to see a glass of water on the table nearby. I picked it up and took a long sip out of it. My internal clock told me it was 3:48 A.M. The guy that saved my life was asleep in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand. I couldn't help but blush. He was cute, scratch that. Down-right sexy and I barely knew him, which made hold his hand a little bit awkward, but I didn't mind. Lexi and my mom were on the other side of the room, sleeping. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, so I went back to sleep.

I opened my eyes and I wish I didn't. I saw something I never want to see again. My mom and dad making out. NASTY! I groaned loudly, causing them to jump apart. Mom started blushing and dad just looked over to me, concerned.

"How are you feeling, Kenz?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I could be worse." I mumbled. The guy who saved my life was still holding my hand. We were both awake and it was a little awkward. He looked like he was going to let go, but he didn't. I smiled a little. My parents walked out because it was so awkward for them.

"I still have no idea who you are." I said. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, right! I'm Alex, short for Alexander." I smiled.

"Well, as you already know, I'm Makenzie. Kenzie for short." He smiled back. I realized he had a really sexy smile. His eyes were also beautiful.


	4. Threats, Promises, and Making Out

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I think I'm in love. Kenzie's eyes were light brown, blue and green. Bright hazel eyes. She looked like she was in a trance. I think I looked the same. I didn't even notice, but she was leaning in a little closer. So was I. Wow, the girl barely knew me and she was about to kiss me. She got close enough until our foreheads were touching.

"Are you sure we just met?" She asked smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah positive. I mean I saved your life and all."

"Then maybe I should give you a thank you present." Kenzi responded. I gave her a lopsided grin.

"Maybe you should." We both leaned in until our lips finally touched. I swear I saw fireworks. Her parents would sure be in for a shocker when they came back. The kiss was amazing. Kenzie raked her fingers through my hair. I gently stroked the side of her face. Kenzie was beautiful. And I was turning into a hot mess.

We made-out for two minutes and finally pulled away. We were out of breath when we were done.

"Wow." She whispered, breathlesly. I noded lightly.

"Wow, indeed." I said, she giggled. WOAH, KENZIE GIGGLED! I heard this girl never let her mask fall, but I just broke it. This seems a little something more than a crush.

"So, do I kiss okay?" I asked. Kenzie smiled. I know, real nerdy, but I was curious, what if she hated it.

"Well, it wasn't my first, but it was way better." I gently stroked her face.

"It was my first and it was amazing." Kenzie smiled. She looked like she was getting tired.

"If you want to go to sleep, you can." I whispered. Kenzie nodded. She leaned back on the bed, slowly, holding my hand. I leaned in and kissed her once more. When we were done, she fell asleep. I gently stroked her hand.

"You break her heart, I break your face." I turned around to see Kenzie's sister, Lexi.

"I won't break her heart." I said. Lexi noded, still unsatisified. She looked just like her sister, except for the hair. Kenzie and Lexi had the same, eyes, nose, and mouth. Everything.

"If you hurt her, I'm ripping off your unmentionables and feeding them to Emeilio." She said, with her spanish accent belting on 'Emeilio.' Oh, did I mention that Kenzie and her family live in New York, but are mainly spanish, aside from Mr. S., who was Italian. They didn't have heavy accents, but it was noticable. Also, since the whole accident with the COC, Kenzie, her parents, Lexi, Christina, Kimmy and I are all staying at Mr. Solomon's safe house in Virgina. **(A/N Sorry, I'm not positive where the ****safehouse was in GG3, for my story, its in Virginia) **

"Why so grumpy, Lexi?" I asked.

"My best friend/boyfriend of three years dumped me." She said sadly, looking down. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I smiled sympathetically.

"Well, that's his loss. But if it makes you feel better, I have a friend back home who's avaliable. His name is Giovanni, but he likes Gianni. He's 16, single, and you seem like his type."

"He sounds nice," Lexi commented. "But I have one quick question. If we got married and had kids, what would they're ethnicity be?" I rolled my eyes.

"25% Italian, 25% Hispanic, 50% American." I rambeled off. Lexi smiled like a tiger with it's prey in it's hands.

"Tell your friend he's got himself a girl." She said walking out, her high-heels clicking. I gave her the thumbs up.

"Will do." I mumbled. I sat down in the chair suddenly feeling tired. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I woke up with Kenzie mumbling the strangest things in her sleep.

"If you want to find the disk," She mumbled. "You'll have to kill me first." I raised one eyebrow in confusion. What disk? I shifted slightly and I caught a better look of her face. She eyebrows were scrunched toghther in a cute way, a light layer of sweat on her forehead and her mouth formed in a tight line. She was having a nightmare. I gently shook her shoulder, but she wouldn't wake up.

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I was locked in a cell. The place was very dank. I looked around, but I didn't see anything but a door. I was about to walk up too it, but my arms and legs were chained to a pole and a gag in my mouth. Suddenly, the door opened. A woman with reddish, auburn hair walked in with two of her helpers, or goons as I like to say.

"Listen, you have something we want. So, I insist you give it to us." The woman snarled. I raised an eyebrow and mumbled something inaudiable. The woman growled at one of her goons to get the gag out of my mouth. Once he took it off, I could breath properly again.

"Now, where is the Alumni Disk?" She asked again. I knew what she was talking about, and I knew where it was, but I wouldn't give up so easily.

"If you want the disk, you'll have to kill me first." I said confidently. The women was loosing her temper fast. One of her goons bent my arm at a very uncomfortable angle. I didn't scream, wince, or let my mask even quiver, but it did hurt alot. The woman knew I was strong and needed me alive, so she didn't push me too terrible hard. Most people she's worked with would be dead by now. She knew my dad, but I hated this woman. Her name? Cassandra Goode**(A/N I just gave her the first name that came to mind, sorry again)**, my red-headed nightmare. Slowly, I felt myself slipping.

I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Alex.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stroking my hair. I was going to nod, but he would see right throuht my lie. Even thought I'm a tough S.I.T (Spy In Training), doesn't mean the COC didn't terrify me. I shook my head lightly. Alex smiled ressuringly and pulled me into a hug. I closed eyes and just let it out. Alex was about to pull away, but I hugged him tighter.

"Will you stay with me. I'm scared." I whispered. I felt Alex nod. He laid next to me in my bed and wrapped a comfortable arm around my waist. I rested my head on Alex's chest and his other hand stroked my hair.

"Do you feel better now?" Alex asked quietly. I noded slightly.

"Yeah, a little bit." I whispered. I slowly started to fall asleep, but before I fell asleep, I heard Alex whisper something.

"I think love her." He whispered to himself. WHAT!

**Yeah, a cliff-hanger. Sorry to be mean. I'll update again tomorrow afternoon or when I wake up. PLEASE REVIEW or no update from me. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Flashbacks and Special Moments

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Geez, I really hope I didn't say that out loud. After a little while, I fell asleep.

I woke up with Kenzie next to me, clutching my chest like it was her life line. I stroked her hair gently and her arms relaxed slightly. She sighed softly and opened her eyes lightly.

"Good morning, sunshine." I whispered. Kenzie smiled lightly. Even in the morning, she looked beautiful. She gently stroked the side of my face.

"I slept better than I did before." Kenzie mumbled. She ment before the nightmare. I noded slightly.

"That's good. Plus, I didn't mind staying with you until you felt better. Do you want to tell me about it, or do you want to wait until your more comfortable." Kenzie looked slightly scared, but she covered that up easily.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." She kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I stretched, got out of bed and put on a new pair of clothes. I was going to be watching Kenzie over the summer and Giovanni would be watching Lexi. Lexi, of course, flirted with him at any chance she got when her parents weren't watching. Gianni, of course, flirted back. They've known each other for about a week and there already "official."

Kenzie and I are taking it slow. We aren't officaly dating, but we're a little more than friends. When Kenzie got out of the bathroom, she sat back on her bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged, pulling off my old shirt. A pink color rose to Kenzie's cheeks as she got a good look at my 6 pack. I grinned widely and pulled on my new shirt.

"Whatever you want to do. But tonight, it's just you and me." Kenzie noded, processing my words slowly.

"Okay. Let's go watch a movie downstairs." Kenzie said smiling.

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

Everything was going fine with Alex. We were watching a movie that I didn't know the title of. The only reason I didn't know was because Alex and I were talking the whole time. Alex was just so comfortable around me. Alex was also very understanding with my ankle. Sometimes it would hurt me or the removable cast would be in an uncomfortable position, he would kindly fix it. Alex and I were about to kiss, when we heard a scratching at the door. We both froze. Nobody knocks the door. Alex cautiously walked to the door. I crouched down behind the couch, peering to see who it was. Alex opened the door, sighed disappointingly and mumbled.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I got up from behind the couch to see two good friends. Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. We had met when I was younger, but from two different places. Cameron, or as she prefers Cammie, I met at Gallagher and Zachary, or Zach, I met when I went on a one-day trip to Blackthore in his freshman year. Cammie glared at Alex.

"Well, that wasn't a very friendly hello." She said, folding her arms over her chest. Zach, as always, smirked at the comment.

"Hey Cammie. Zach." I said smiling. Cammie pushed Alex out of her way and gave me a big hug. I heard Zach whisper to Alex "Whipped!" Cammie was wearing black skinny jeans, and white tank-top that I'm positive Macey forced her to wear because part of her stomach was showing. A black leather jacket over the tank-top and extra high tops that were black with white laces. Zach was in casual jeans with a white muscle shirt. He also wore a black leather jacket and Nikes. Zach gave me a quick, but tight hug. We all sat down in the living room and catch up. Zach had his arm around Cammie's waist, while I rested my head on Alex's lap.

"So, hows it going?" Cammie asked, casually. I shrugged loosely.

"Can't complain. Although, I did get attacked by a COC agent." Cammie's eyes widened and Zach looked down, guiltily. I couldn't blame him. His mom tried to kill me, my sister, AND Cammie. If I were him, by now, I'd be rolling on the floor, screaming:

"WHY ME? WHY ME!"

"Hey, don't feel bad Zach. After all of that I only came out with a bullet to the ankle." I said, raising my right ankle, trying to lighten the mood. The tension left Zach's shoulders and he smirked lightly. Alex was gently stroking my hair and stopped to scratch the back of his neck. I growled slightly and put his hand back on my head. Alex chucked and continued to stroke my hair. It was very soothing after all the tension of being shot and stuff. Cammie and Zach smiled at my reaction.

"So, are you guys like together?" Cammie asked. Alex and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard I was crying. I ended up on the floor and tried to calm myself after 2 minutes and 27 seconds of laughing. Once we were calmed done, I shook my head no to Cammie.

"Just good friends." _Though I wish we were more_ I thought. Cammie smirked. Great, Zach's rubbed off on her.

"Well, your lips say no, but your eyes say "**Though I wish we were more**."" I almost dropped my jaw, but that would blow my secret. I kept my poker face on and shook my head.

"You could be right, but for now, we're enjoying each company." Alex nodded, though I could see a slight blush on his cheeks from the accusation. No doubt, my cheeks were red too. Cammie gasped.

"Kenzie, your blushing." If you couldn't see my blush before, it was definitely visible now.

"No, I'm not." I said, too late because my cover was blown.

"I'm pretty sure that's a blush on your face." Zach said.

"The same blush you had on when you kissed me that day back in your freshman year." Now it was Zach's turn to blush. Cammie and I burst out laughing.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" Alex asked jokingly. Cammie and I laughed even harder. Eventually, Cammie and I stopped laughing and Zach stopped blushing.

"Can you tells us that story? Where Zach kissed you?" Cammie asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I said

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**(A/N Zach is a little OOC)**

_My dad was working at another one of his schools, Blackthore Institute for Boys, and I had to go tell him I was here. Although, I had no idea how to get there. I saw a boy on my right and decided to ask him. I tapped his shoulder gently and he turned around and smiled. He looked my age, 14, with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing the usual Blackthorne uniform: A white button-up shirt with a blue and red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Which was different from my black ankle boots (no heels) with gold chains, ripped, black skinny jeans, my favorite black leather jacket, and a plain white tank top. Total opposites._

_"Hey, I'm Makenzie Solomon. Do you mind showing me to my dad's classroom?" He smiled._

_"Sure thing." He told his friend goodbye, but not before I heard his friend say:_

_"GET SOME!" The boy took my hand and led me to my dad's office._

_"So, your the infamous Makenzie Solomon?" He asked. I nodded._

_"And you are?" I asked curiously. He smirked._

_"Single." I blushed slightly, as he slipped his hand into mine._

_"I'm Zachary Goode." He said kindly, "But, you can call me whatever you want." I laughed lightly._

_"I'll just call you Zach." I said "And you do realize that I'm only 14 with a very overprotective dad." Zach nodded._

_"Well, I'm one of your dad's favorite students." Zach stated "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

_"Wouldn't mind what?" We stopped walking, so I assumed we were in front of my dad's office. Zach smiled._

_"This." He whispered. Zach gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I felt a spark and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his torso, since he was only three inches taller than me. I heard a door open and somebody clear there throat. It was my dad. I was about to pull away from Zach, but he pulled me in closer. My dad cleared his throat again, louder this time. Zach reluctantly pulled away._

_"Sorry sir, I didn't hear you." Surprisingly, my dad wasn't glaring at Zach, but smiling._

_"Sure, you didn't." My dad said, turning to me "You ready to go." I nodded. As my dad went to get his things, I turned back to Zach._

_"Will I see you soon?" Zach asked. I nodded._

_"Of course." Zach smirked and walked away. I sighed lightly and watched him walk away. My dad watch me watch Zach walk away._

_"So, you like the school?" My dad asked. I smiled._

_"I__** love **__it." I said._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"AWW!" Cammie and Alex said together, while Zach and I blushed. It was a sweet story.

"Did you see each other again?" Alex asked like a 5 year old. I smiled.

"Yeah, but its not like we dated or anything. It was 'puppy love'." I said, smiling. Gee, I wonder where my mom, dad, Christy, Kim (My other two sisters. Christina's 14 and Kimberly is 2), Lexi, and Gianni even went to? Cammie got a text from one of our friends, Bex, saying the town day was almost over and that if she didn't want to get in trouble, that she should hurry home. Cammie gave me one last hug, as did Zach, and they left. I sat back on the couch, but I accidentally sat on Alex. Instead of moving and stammering like an idiot, I simply shrugged and leaned into Alex. He blushed slightly and wrapped his arms around me. Alex tried to make small talk.

"So, how's your ankle?" I smiled lightly.

"Your really uncomfortable, aren't you?" I asked. Alex smiled.

"Any guy would be if they had an extremely beautiful girl on they're lap." We both blushed at the comment.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Alex nodded.

"Your really beautiful." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from my face. His hand was lingering on my cheek. OM-effing-G.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Wow, Kenzie's lips looked so soft. On impulse, I ran my fingers along her lips. She laughed lightly.

"What are you doing, Alex?" Kenzie asked. I blushed lightly.

"You lips look really soft." Kenzie smiled lightly. She looked at my brown hair and blond hair, sort of styled like Chace Crawford. She lightly ran her fingers through my hair. Kenzie looked back into my eyes. I noticed her leaning in really slow until she finally met my lips. She tasted like strawberries. Kenzie wrapped her arms around my neck and was playing with my hair. My hands pressed firmly on her waist. Kenzie let out a small sigh in the kiss. She broke away slightly.

"Can we take this to my room?" Kenzie whispered against my lips. I nodded slightly and picked her up in my arms, bridal style. She smiled lightly.

"Your so romantic." She whispered. I carried her into her room, closing and locking the door, and gently placed her on her feet. Once my hands were free, our lips met each others again. After 1 minute and 37 seconds, we pulled away from each other. What the hell just happened?


	6. Best Last Day of Summer EVER!

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

Weeks have passed since that very strange make-out session. Now, it was the last day of my summer vacation before I got shipped off to Gallagher Academy. Alex and I decided to relax in the back yard. I was in casual bleached jean shorts and a red tank top. Alex was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscles. I was laying in the sun, with my sunglasses on, trying to get that slight tan glow. My skin tone looks like Kim Kardashian's skin color.

Anyways, my eyes were shut. This I was so busy focusing on something else, I didn't even see Alex standing in front of me. I noticed when the warmth of the sun was gone. I opened my eyes and saw Alex looking down at me smiling. God, he was so hot. I lifted up my sunglasses.

"Babe, your blocking my sun." I said. Alex smiled. And NO were not dating, but we're closer than ever. He carefully positioned himself over me. I smiled slightly.

"Is that better?" Alex whispered, his lips on my neck. I smiled brighter.

"Much." I put my hands behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine. We stayed like that for about 3 minutes before hearing a cute baby scream. We both looked away from each other to see cute little Kim smiling with her cute teeth little. We both laughed slightly. Alex stood up and gave me a hand. I picked up Kim and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"I bet Mommy sent you here." My dad had to get back to Gallagher about last week, so mom was in charge.

"Yes." She said quietly. Kim can say little words, but not with great pronunciation.

"Why don't you tell Mommy I'll be inside soon?" I said to Kim.

"Okay." She said in a hushed tone. I put her down lightly and she walked off to the house. She stumbled a little though and fell into what looked like a baby version of downward dog.

"I fall." She said loudly, causing Alex and I to break into laughter.

"I can see that, Kim." I said, still laughing. She picked herself up a walked into the house, Alex and I following close behind.

"Mommy!" Kim shouted.

"Here's you child, mom." I said "Thanks for giving me some privacy." My mom lightly rolled her eyes.

"Any time, Hun. Any time." My mom said. I smiled, took Alex's hand, and led him to my room. Now, my mom turned serious.

"No kissing . . . or sex." My mom shouted after us. I blushed lightly.

"No promises and , ew that's gross. I'll see you when you get back." I shouted back, causing Alex to blush at the first sentence. You see, mom was going on a short mission and was leaving Christy and Kimmy with dad. Which meant that Lexi, Gianni, Alex, and I had the safe house all to ourselves. Lexi and I each wanted to have our privacy, so she was going to stay at Gianni's apartment really close to here. Alex decided to take advantage of our alone time an set up a small date in the backyard.

Anyways, once we got to my room, I locked the door behind me because during the most craziest times of the day, Kimmy will just barge in and hang around. And it is NOT easy to please the cute little bugger. I sat down next to Alex and we just talked. That's what I liked about our relationship. We could talk for hours and never get bored with each other. Alex always makes me laugh, never gets me mad, and is always there for me. I think I'm in love with him.

After an hour of talking, Alex told me it was time for me to get ready for our date. He walked off, I assumed to set up everything in the backyard. As soon as he was gone, I hopped into the shower and it was so calm and soothing. When I was done, I blow dried my hair, then straightened it. Its natural curls were now pin straight with layers. I put on some light make-up (Eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss), and put together my outfit. Which consist of my black skinny jeans, a purple halter top, and my purple high-tops. I momentarily took off my ankle brace, which I was allowed to do. Once I was done, I walked out of my room, to the backyard.

I immediately saw Alex, looking at the peaceful sunset. I smiled lightly and decided to scare him.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the beautiful sunset, when all of a sudden, two hands covered my eyes. I was about to flip the culprit, until I hear her soft, soothing voice. Her lips were right by my ear, causing me to shutter.

"You flip me, I'll crack your skull." Kenzie said in a teasing voice. I gently took her hands off of my face and turned around to look at her. I took in a small breath. Everything about Kenzie was breath taking. Her eyes, her beauty, her smile, her laugh. Everything about her made me get all tingly inside. I know, I'm such a marshmallow.

"You look beautiful. As always." I whispered, kissing her hand. Kenzie smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She said, sending me a wink. I gave her my infamous lopsided grin. I was wearing casual blue jeans, DC's, and a gray muscle shirt that said "Kiss Me. I'm Single" with a winking face. We both sat down and had the best time. We talked, ate, laughed till we cried. It's been forever since I've had this much fun in forever. I really _do_ love Kenzie. I realized that it was time for me to get that thing off my chest.

"Kenzie," I said. Kenzie looked over at me and nodded for me to go on. She was the cute, silent type of girl.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said quietly. She said nothing, waiting for what I had to say.

"I love you." I said, confidently. She looked like she was going to say something, but I had to finish what I was going to say.

"I know you probably don't love me back, but I real-" I was cut off by Kenzie's lips connecting with mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. She sighed in contentment against my lips. After about 5 seconds, we pulled away from each other.

"I love you too, Alex." Kenzie whispered. I smiled gently.

"You do?" I said, making sure she wasn't joking. She nodded. I pulled her in for another kiss. It started off sweet and gentle, but after a while, it became heated and very passionate. I was laying down gently on the blanket I had spread on the ground, and Kenzie was gently on top of me, laying soft, sweet kisses on my cheeks, lips, and neck. Why didn't I stop her, you ask? Well, I really couldn't because I was so hypnotized my these kisses. After another 5 minutes, we stopped and went inside. One thing lead to another, and before I knew it, we were doing something that my mom and Kenzie's mom would kill me for doing.

**Yeah, I know its kind of short, but that's because everything I've been posting was already written from a few months ago. My updates now, may not be as frequent because I have summer reading, reports, volleyball try-outs, ect. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last few chapters:**

**EternalSerenityGallaghergirl**

**tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo**

**karishma6**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**and my friend who was supportive through this whole process**

**Until next time**

**-Epic Phan Gurf**


	7. Betcha Saw That Comming

**READ THE NOTE AT THE END! ITS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a slightly uncomfortable position. I was on the wrong side of the bed, with somebodies head on my stomach. I looked to see Alex, holding onto my shirt (I put back on some clothes before I went to sleep). I smiled when I saw him. Last night was the best night ever. Of course, I thought I would be older when I had my first time, but I was just amazing what happened. I sighed lightly and ran my fingers through his brown and blond hair. He gently opened his eyes. He sat up slightly and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Kenz" Alex said lightly into my ear, then kissing my temple. I smiled lightly.

"Buongiorno il mio amore ." I replied softly in Italian, laying a sweet kiss on his lips. His right hand cupped my face and his left hand held my right hand. It lasted about 3 minutes, until we finally pulled away. It was a little before 6:00 A.M. when we woke up, but I had to be at Gallagher by 7 A.M. sharp. The safe house was only 15 minutes away from Gallagher. Alex and I both took a quick shower, and NO not together. I slipped on my Gallagher uniform **(A/N the colors are black and red)** and Alex put on his Blackthorne uniform. Now, I bet some of you are wondering:

_"Why is Alex going to Gallagher if he's only watching you for the summer?"_

Well, Blackthore was doing another exchange until Christmas break. They (The Headmistress of Gallagher and Headmaster of Blackthore) we thinking about merging the two schools, but it was still undecided. By the time we got to Gallagher, Lexi was there waiting for both of us on the front steps.

"Hey, you guys are 24 seconds late." Lexi said, wiggling her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I'll catch up with you later." Alex whispered in my ear, walking over to another junior. Grant Newman, I believe his name to be. They looked like they were really good friends. Hmm, I'll have to ask Alex about that later. Lexi looped her arm through mine and walked into the mansion with me. Most twins don't ALWAYS get along, but Lexi and I got along 90% of the time. The only time we don't get along is when its just that time, if you know what I mean. As we were walking to our dorm, Lexi asked me a question that scared the crap out of me.

"I'm guessing you lost your v-card to Alex?" Lexi said, eyes focused ahead. Sometimes, I marvel at her ability to know things.

"How-"

"Your glowing." Lexi looked over at me, smiling lightly. Its amazing how much we look alike.

"Yeah, I lost it. Did you?" Lexi shook her head.

"Gianni's afraid that he might hurt me. Isn't that so sweet?" I rolled my eyes at my sister and nodded lightly.

"Did you use protection?" She said seriously. I made a disgusted face.

"Eww, why do you care, and yes we did. I'm not that stupid." Lexi shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for my big sister. But here's a really important question, last one I promise. After you were done, did you check to see if the protection broke?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I shook my head.

"No, was I suppose to?" Lexi looked at me and shrugged.

"You didn't have to, but better safe than sorry." She said. OMG! WHY DIDN'T I CHECK? I didn't know I had to. I'm freaking 16. I know what your all thinking:

_"Great, another 16 and pregnant story."_

Well:

A. I might not be because I its possible it didn't break

B. If I AM with child, I still have the C.O.C. breathing down my back, which raises the danger factor.

C. I MIGHT NOT BE PREGNANT

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, don't listen to me. There's a 50% chance. Plus, you can't REALLY tell if your pregnant until you've had a missed period." I said informatively.

"It's too late, Lexi. I'm a stupid, possibly-pregnant, 16 year old whore." Kenzie said, about ready to bust out crying.

"Don't say that about yourself, Makenzie." I scowled at her, "If you are, then you just have to face the music. If you aren't, than there's no use stressing yourself." I said, wrapping her into a loving hug. Kenzie rested my head onto shoulder and let the tears roll down. Spies aren't suppose to show emotion, but not every spy is as tough as they seem. We decided it probably wasn't best to talk about this in the hallway so we went into our dorm room. It was fairly large with three beds, 1 bathroom, a desk, ect. I sat on a bed, claiming it and Kenzie sat on her's. She had stopped crying, but her eyes we all red and puffy. Last time Kenzie cried this hard was when her balloon popped when we were four.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

_It was a sunny afternoon__ and we just got back from the fair. Mama was pushing a 1-year-old Christina in a stroller. At the fair, Daddy said we could each get a balloon. Mine was black and Lexi's was pink. The sun was really bright, so I didn't want Jof (My balloon) to pop, so I kept him extra safe._

"_Did you girls have fun at the fair?" Mama asked and I nodded. I'm the shy twin, so I don't talk much._

"_Do you like your balloon?" Daddy asked. I nodded again, still too shy to talk._

"_You don't like to talk a lot, so you Kenzie?" Lexi asked. I nodded and smiled lightly at her remark. When we finally got home, I noticed the ceiling fan as on, so Jof popped. Mama's eyes grew wide, because I was a crier. Daddy ran over to comfort me before I started cying, but I was too late. By the time he came over to me, I was bawling. He picked me up into his arms and hushed me. I cried into his shoulder._

"_My balloon is gone, Daddy. Jof is gone!" I mumbled into my Daddy's shirt._

"_I know, Sweetie, I know." My crying was interrupted by a soft voice._

"_Kenz, you can have my balloon." Lexi said. That was really nice of her, but I could see the sadness in her eyes._

"_It's okay, Lexi, you can keep you balloon." I saw her eyes brighten slightly._

"_Are you sure?" She said and I nodded. Daddy sat down gently on the recliner, with me on his lap._

"_That was very nice of you to let your sister keep her balloon." I nodded lightly and yawned._

"_I love you, Daddy." I mumbled before leaning into his chest. He kissed my forehead._

"_I love you too, Kenzie." Daddy said, before I slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~_

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly. Kenzie shrugged.

"I might be pregnant with my boyfriends child. If the C.O.C. finds out, I'll have to be relocated. My first child is a mistake. Oh, and Dad's probably going to kill Alex when he find out." Kenzie said in a bitter voice. I sighed and walked over to he bed.

"Okay, so what if your kid is a mistake. Does it mean you won't love it?" Kenzie shook her head.

"I'd love it no matter what." She said.

"Then stop worrying. You might not be pregnant and you're letting this go too far. Alex will help you through it, I will help you through it, Dad, Mom, Christy, and Kim will help you through it. Your not alone sis. Pregnant or not." I concluded. Kenzie nodded lightly and hugged me.

"Thanks Lex. Your the best." Kenzie said, putting on on a real smile. I smiled right back at her.

"That's what I'm here for." I said, shrugging.

**Okay, so I know most of you think this is going to be the typical "Girl-get-pregnant-and-learns-parenthood" story with a happy ending. Well, your wrong. MY story is going to have a twist leaving you speechless. It should be happening in about 2 or 3 chapters, so there's something to look forward to. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy to read all of the positive comments. Thanks for reading!**

**-Epic Phan Gurf **


	8. There's a Bun in the Oven!

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

Weeks had passed after the little accident happened when I thought I was pregnant. I tried to act as normal as possible, but that was hard considering I was freaking out. I mas mid-October now and I kept this a secret from everybody beside Lexi. I didn't feel like I was pregnant, but like Lexi told me, I probably have to go to a doctor to get this checked out for sure. It was a normal Wednesday , the most normal I've had for a while. I was at breakfast, but I just wasn't hungry I was just sipping my apple juice calmly when Alex took a seat next to me.

"You aren't going to eat anything Kenz?" Alex asked me. I shook my head lightly.

"I'm not hungry right now. I'm actually kind of nauseous." Alex looked concerned.

"If your nauseous, you should go to the infirmary." Alex said. I nodded.

"Maybe I should. I-I'll see you later." I said tripping over my words. I kissed him lightly on the cheek before rushing out of the Dining Hall. I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary, but that wasn't a good idea. The second I got to the room and saw the nurse, I puked on her shoes. The nurse didn't looked bothered by it though, she just looked concerned.

"You're feeling sick, Sweetie?" I just nodded. I was blushing viciously about puking on her shoes.

"Don't worry about the shoes, Makenzie. I've had worse happen to me." I just nodded again.

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up." The nurse put a loving arm around my shoulders. I was led into a small, unoccupied room. I sat down on the small hospital bed and rested my head down on the top.

"So, Kenzie, what do YOU think is wrong with you?" The nurse asked me kindly.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell my dad. I want to tell him myself." I said, feeling like and 8 year old telling a secret about breaking their mom's vase. The nurse let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

"Sure. My patients come first." I really didn't feel like talking to the nurse about this.

"I think . . . I'm pregnant." The nurse looked over me, to make sure I wasnt lying.

"Well, have you mocked any of the symptoms?" The nurse asked me. I shook my head.

"Besides the morning sickness, nothing at all." The nurse nodded and went over to the small cabinet. She pulled out a small box, big enough to fit a paperback book. She pulled out a . . . thermometer? No, it a pregnancy test.

"Listen very closely to instructions I'm about to give you. All I want you to do is urinate on this stick and leave it on the counter of the bathroom sink. While the test is being read, I'll do a proper test to see if the test can even be considered correct. Understood?" I nodded lightly. She handed me the stick of doom. I did my business and left the test on the counter. The nurse ran small tests on me. Checking my blood pressure, my heart rate, took some blood to do a proper test. After about 10 minutes of prodding and poking me and urinating until my stomach hurt, the news was confirmed. I was 100% pregnant. I was seriously crying so much, I felt like I was standing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. After I finally calmed down the nurse gave me a concerned and serious look.

"Do you want me to call your father?" I was very hesitant about telling my dad. He would only kill me, but Alex AND Lexi. Lexi because she didn't stay at the safe house like she was suppose to. Finally, I nodded at the nurse to call my dad. After about 5 minutes my dad was in the room. _Notice things _my dad always says. He probably notice my red eyes from crying so hard, the fact that I wasn't looking him in the eyes, how the nurse gave me a look of sympathy as she left the room, the faint smell of my own vomit. Everything was hint that I was pregnant. Dad took a seat next to me on the bed. I still couldn't look at him.

"Kenzie," My dad said, looking at me. "Is there something you want to tell me . Tears grew in my eyes again. No. I am NOT going to cry again. I nodded lightly.

"I won't know until you tell me." I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears roll down my face. I put my face in my hands . Dad looked fairly shocked since I never cry. He composed himself quickly and wrapped me into a hug I cried into his shoulder, staining it instantly . Dad rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Kenzie what's wrong. I've never seen you like this." I sniffled lightly, keeping my head on his shoulder.

"Dad . . . I'm . . . pregnant." I managed to say before I started crying again. I dad stayed silent until I stopped crying. When I pulled away from him, I looked into his eyes so similar to mine. He looked 20% shocked, 10% angry, 15% disappointed, and 55% concerned.

"Makenzie, I have to admit that I am disappointed, but I just want you to know that I will be there for you. Same for the rest of your family. Tell me on thing though, when did this all happen?" Confession time.

"When mom went on her mission and nobody was home." I whispered, going back into shy mode. My Dad nodded.

"Okay. The only thing I want you to do is tell Alex." My eyes widened slightly but I nodded.

"I really am sorry, Dad." My dad nodded and stood up.

"I know you are, Kenz." I stood up and hugged my dad.

"I love you, and don't ever forget that." Dad whispered into my hair, leaving a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks for not killing me." I mumbled lightly. Dad chuckled. He walked out of the infirmary, leaving me with one last smile. I almost walked out of the room, but I walked out to the main room and went over to the nurse.

"Out of curiosity when is my estimated due date and how far along am I?" The nurse looked up.

"Sorry, Makenzie I meant to tell you that. Your about a 2 month pregnant (school started in August)

and you should be due on May 20th." I nodded.

"Okay, thank you Madeline." What? After about an hour, you get to know a person. I walked calmly out of the infirmary and into my dorm. It was empty, like I expected. I know for a fact that now, I can't take P&E or go on field missions for Cove Ops. So I had time to prepare myself for COW (Countries of the World) with Professor Smith. I just laid down and relaxed. I gently put one hand on my stomach. I could feel my oh-so-small baby bump. I rubbed it lightly. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. I can almost hear Tina Walters saying:

"_OMG did you hear that Makenzie Solomon is PREGNANT? So much for a good reputation." _

Alex was going to flip when he finds out, I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when Lexi and our roommate A.J came through. A quick synopsis on A.J. is she moved to the U.S. from Germany about 2 years ago, so she doesn't speak English very well. Whenever we want to talk to her, we just speak in German, since its a required language at Gallagher. She has brown, curly hair cropped to her shoulders and brown eyes. Anyways, moving on. Lexi saw me and asked me if I went to the nurse. I caught her up on everything. When I was done she gave me a hug and told me that she'll be the most supportive sister and coolest aunt ever. I was all good until A.J. asked a question that made a lot of sense.

"Kannst du es sagen, damit ich es verstehen kann?" She said, slightly bold. I nodded and told her the whole story in German. When I was done, she nodded and told me congratulations. I was five minutes until the warning bell would go off for Research and Development. I decieded that right before P&E, I had to tell Alex I was pregnant.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! MAKENZIE IS PREGO! My twist will be coming up in 2 more chapters and Alex is going to tell Kenzie and all her friends (Lexi, Cammie, Liz, Macey, Bex, ect.) something that will leave her speechless. THANKS FOR READING. PLEEEESE REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Until tomorrow.**

**P.S. What A.J. Says translates to**

"**Can you say it ina way I can understand?" **

**-Epic Phan Gurf**


	9. AN AGAIN! REVIEWS!

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sadly I don't have an update today. Why? Because I need more reviews! I can tell if you like the story if you don't review on it. I have ONE faithful reviewer who writes a comment for each chapter and her comments are so nice. So, please review, even if you just say "I like it. Write more." I feel like nobody likes the story. I'mgiving you guys a chance. If I get 5 reviews before 9:30 P.M. Eastern Time Zone, I put up a chapter tomorrow morning, as soon as I wake up. If not, I won't update until Friday afternoon. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Epic Phan Gurf **


	10. Twins and Honesty

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I followed my Dad's advice and decided to tell Alex the truth. I saw him in the hall, but I felt like turning in the other direction. I was so damn nervous! I gained all my strength and walked up to him.

"Hey Alex, there's something my dad wanted me to tell you. Can you meet me in my dorm before P&E?" He knew something was up. I was looking at anything, but his eyes. He nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Alex said a peck on my cheek and walked off. In the hallway, I saw Lexi, talking with Bex and Macey. I walked over, took Lexi by the arm, and dragged her over to a quite place of the mansion where nobody was.

"Lexi, I can't tell Alex. I'm freaking out and I have no idea what to do." I whispered. Lexi wrapped her arms around me into another loving hug.

"Alex is a good guy, Kenzie. He's not going to do anything crazy because he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship." Lexi said, fixing my hair which was in a messy bun..

*******Before P&E**** **

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I something was up the second she came up to me:

She called me 'Alex', not any pet name that she ever gave me.

She wouldn't look me in the eye.

Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

By the time P&E came around, I went up to Kenzie's room because she wanted to talk to me. I gently knocked on the door. Kenzie answered and she was still in her uniform. Her hair in a messy bun and her eyes still red and puffy.

"Hey." She said quietly. She was the cute, quite type when she wanted to be.

"Hi." I said, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I wrapped her arms around me neck and kissed me back with the same amount of energy, like it would be our last. When we pulled away, she took my hand and led me into her dorm room. She looked genuinely nervous. She finally looked over at me, in the eyes. After a few seconds, tears welt up in her eyes. I instantly began to worry.

"Kenzie, whats wrong. You can tell me. I'll take it." She looked up at me, tears slowly leaving her eyes.

"Alex . . . I'm pregnant." She whispered. This is probably all my fault. I kept thinking about how stupid I was, until Kenzie let out a shaky breath.

"I know you probably aren't ready. Or you don't want it, but I just wa-" I cut her off with a sweet gently kiss. After she seemed relaxed, I pulled away.

"I'm not upset. I might not be ready, but leaving you would be the worst decision I could ever make. I won't leave you alone with your baby.

"Our baby." She said lightly, looking in my eyes again. I wrapped my arms around her once more and kissed the top or her head.

"How far along are you?" I asked quietly. She shrugged.

"The nurse told me about about 2 months. I just found out this morning." I nodded lightly.

"I love you, Makenzie and I always will."

"I love you too, Alexander. Love you forever." She whispered lightly pulling me for another kiss. Oh wait I forgot something. I pulled away lightly.

"I have to tell . . . " I caught myself. I never told Kenzie the truth.

"Tell who?" Kenzie asked curiously. I shook my head lightly.

"Nobody." I sat shrugging lightly. Kenzie narrowed her eyes lightly. Oh no, she's getting mad.

"Who do you have to tell Alex." Kenzie said, crossing her arms, looking me dead in the eyes. I have to tell her.

"Did I mention I have a fraternal twin?" I said. Kenzie's eyes widened ever so slightly. If I wasn't a spy, I wouldn't have noticed. She stayed quite.

"When we you going to tell me?" Kenzie asked, anger slowly building.

"When I felt thee time was right." I said softly. She nodded lightly.

"I need some time to think." Kenzie said lightly. Before I could respond, she left the room. I sighed slightly frustrated. I wanted to follow her, but that would make it worse. I did what my gut told me to. I ran out of the room.

"Kenzie, wait!" I exclaimed. She turned around fast, almost scaring the death out of me.

'Why would you keep something so important from me?" She fumed "I can tell me anything, but you "forget" to tell me you have a **brother. **And your twin, no less. I just don't know why you would keep that from me." Once she was finished, I gave her a few seconds to calm herself. I didn't want her to hurt herself or the baby. I nodded lightly after a few seconds.

"Your right, I should have told you. Its just not too many people know, so I wanted to wait until a good time to tell you. I'm sorry." Kenz let out a long sigh.

"Do I know him?" I nodded.

"What's his name?" She asked, now calmer.

"Grant Newman." She nodded.

"You two looked close when I saw you talking on the first day of school." I smiled and nodded again.

"We ARE brothers. We grew as two completely different people. But after awhile, we really started to . . . be twins." Kenzie nodded.

"I forgive you for not telling me." She said. I sighed in relief and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on my chest.

"No more secrets?" I asked hopefully. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"No more secrets." Kenzie agreed.

**Next chapters the twist! GOOD NIGHT**


	11. The Beat Down

**A/N Sorry about not updating for almost a WEEK! I got a new laptop, but the mouse wouldn't move. AT ALL. I returned that one and got another and started writing this chapter, but my computer wouldn't start-up, so the computer reset EVERYTHING! And now I'm done ranting about nothing, so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

**Two Months Later (Kenzie is 4 months pregnant)**

I was walking back to my dorm, when I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, only to get punched in the face. I turned around to face the guy.

"Hey what's your problem?" I shouted at him, getting in his face. He slapped a napotine patch on my forehead. I started to feel sleepy, but I kept trying to fight to man off of me.

"Stop struggling." The man grunted. He had a slight Southern accent. I elbowed him in the back of the head. Hard. He fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes. The attacker had light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a small C.O.C. Tattoo on his left wrist. Hmm, a lefty. I grabbed his foot and dragged him into my dorm room. I tied him to the chair by our desk. After a few minutes, he finally woke up. He groaned lightly and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on me, they narrowed instantly.

"What am I doing here?" He growled.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" I snarled. "Answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Fine. What do you want to know, bitch." He said calmly. I slapped him across the face.

"Don't call me bitch, bastard!" I yelled in his face.

"Whore!" He shot back.

"Bieber!" I said, feeling satisfied.

". . . That's a horrible thing to call me . . . bugger." I stopped short.

"What are you? Five?" I said, about ready to slap him for calling me a whore.

"No. I'm 14." He yelled, than quickly shut his mouth. He just gave away a valuable piece of information.

"Tell me your name and background." I demanded. He stayed quite.

"TELL ME YOU NAME AND FREAKING BACKGROUND!" I yelled in his face. I've been kinda moody lately.

"Ugh, whatever." He sighed. "My names Sam. Sam Prescott. I'm 14 years old and was born in Atlanta, Georgia. I'm 5'8" and single." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"And I'm not." I said, rubbing my, now showing, baby bump.

"How did _daddy_ take the news?" Sam sneered. **(A/n I laugh every time I see that word) **I slapped him across the face, harder this time. He didn't show any emotion.

"He took it fine. Thank you." I said. I was feeling nauseous, due to morning sickness. But I kept it together pretty well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly. Sam shrugged.

"My boss gave me a mission. One that I have to complete. Sorry about this." Before I could respond, Sam jumped out of the chair and whacked me as hard as he could across the head. I tried to get his arms off of me, but he was strong for his age. He pulled out a switchblade and held it up to my neck.

"Stop struggling or I'll cut your head off." Sam said calmly. I stopped moving.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just badly wound you." He said dragging the knife slowly down my back It wasn't deep, but it was painful. I don't want to scar you with his actions, but I'll tell you how I came out:

- A broken nose.

- Small concussion (after being hit repetitively in the back of the head).

- A small stutter (because of the concussion).

- A re-sprained ankle.

- A black eye .

- Two broken fingers.

- Now slightly traumatized from the experience.

"Now this is going to be our little secret right?" Sam whispered with a wicked smile on his face. I wanted to snack him so hard, but if I went too far, he could hurt the baby.

"You w-won't get away w-w-with this." I said stuttering over my words. He raised a hand, as if to smack me. I flinched lightly. He did some things that could scar me for life. He let out a fearful laugh.

"That's what I though." He said leaving. It was late now. Everybody was probably looking for me. I could actually hear people calling for me, but I couldn't move. I was frozen stiff. It wasn't what Sam did that scared me, it was what he said. He would threaten to kill me and my baby. Saying how my of a whore I was for getting myself knocked up. He really got under my skin. People were still calling my name, but I couldn't speak. Nobody even checked the dorm room, which I was still in. I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Feet hanging off the side with on hand protectively on my stomach. The light was on and the room was dead silent. I saw the door open lightly and my eyes shot to the floor. I heard a small gasp and the person ran up to me.

"Kenzie are you okay?" Zach Goode asked me. I looked up slightly, enough for me to look in his eyes. I shook my head lightly, tears filling my eyes. Zach looked shocked by my injuries.

"Who did this to you?" He asked softly. Anger slowly building. I flinched slightly.

"C.O.C." I whispered, so soft I don't think he heard me. But he did.

"I'll be right back." He said, running off quickly. I heard him telling my Dad, Alex, Lexi, Cammie and her gang, Mrs. Morgan, and all the other students who were helping to find me. I heard small whispers of people discussing the situation. I heard somebody walking into the room. I looked up to see Alex. He stood right in front of me, taking everything in. I jumped up lightly and fell in his arms. He held me softly as I cried into his shirt. The whole school was silent and the whispers stopped. The only sounds that could be heard were my cries and Alex trying to comfort me. After few minutes, I stopped crying. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Can you walk?" He said, softly. I gave him a so-so sign.

"Can you talk?" He asked. I mouthed 'later'. Alex nodded led me to the infirmary. I tried to ignore the stares as I limped out of my room. My dad and Mrs. Morgan following behind us. Everyone finally started to go to there rooms and leave me alone.


	12. IT'S A

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! PLEASE READ IT!**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that somebody hurt Kenzie. _My_ girlfriend. The mother of my child. The peanut to my butter. Anyway, when we got to the infirmary, the nurse took Kenzie into and started working on her injuries. She had:

- A broken nose.

- Small concussion.

- A small stutter (because of the concussion).

- A re-sprained ankle.

- A black eye.

- Two broken fingers.

"Makenzie, how did this all happen?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"W-well" Kenzie stuttered. "I was walking back to my dorm room, after I t-t-took a walk around the mansion, and s-some guy grabbed me f-from behind and literally t-tried t-to kill me. I knocked h-him out, tied him t-to a chair and tried to interrogate h-him. He untied his bonds, threatened to k-kill me, and then attacked me viciously." When she was done, the three of us were shocked. Somebody younger that he almost killed her. These C.O.C. people are getting crazier and crazier every second.

"Well, how do you feel Kenz?" Mr. S asked.

"Decapitated." Kenzie whispered. She had another brace for her ankle, a small band-aid thing for her nose (The school made it. I sends heat waves or something to heal her nose), two wraps and splints for her broken fingers, and something Liz made, a medical headband. Its similar to the nose thing.

"Well, your concussion and black eye should go away in about a week. Your nose and fingers in about two weeks. Your ankle should be healed from and month to 6 weeks. The stutter should go away with time. Your baby is 100% fine, which is kind of strange, but very good. You on the other hand, need to get some rest." Mrs. Morgan nodded and left the room. Mr. S told Kenz that everything would be okay and left. I stayed with Kenzie for a little while.

I wrapped an arm around her her shoulders gently. I rested her head on my chest, covering her face slightly.

"I'm h-hurting all over." Kenzie mumbled into her shirt. I lightly kissed her forehead.

"You'll feel a whole lot better soon. I promise." I said to her. She looked up at me, slightly confused, but shrugged it off. I lifted up her chin gently and kissed her softly on the lips. I tried to be super careful not to bump her nose. She kissed me back gently, but crinkled her nose lightly. I moved down slightly to the neck and just her held. She shuttered lightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently. She nodded.

"Just feeling a l-little nauseous, b-but I'm fine." She said Then she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm n-not." She gently unwrapped her arms and went quickly to the bathroom. I smiled lightly and went after her. I sat on the sink while she threw up. I would have held her hair, but it was all out of her face. After she was done, she pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash from her jacket pocket and cleaned her mouth. Once she was feeling better, I pulled her into another hug. She groaned lightly.

"Aside from h-having a kick-ass child and having the m-most crazy food cravings, being pregnant s-sucks." She said into my shirt. I chuckled lightly.

"And what exactly are you craving?" I asked her.

"Pistachio ice cream w-with hot fudge and s-sprinkles." Kenzie said sheepishly. I chuckled again.

"Why don't we go get you some?" I said lightly. She nodded.

"That would be n-nice." We both walked out of the room, Kenz limping slightly. We walked into the kitchen quietly, since it was late, only to find Rebecca Baxter eating a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bex, what the h-hell are you doing?" Kenzie asked lightly. "Eating all t-the ice cream?" Bex shrugged.

"I'm sulking." She said. "In a few months, I will not longer be an only child. And my mom decided to tell me LAST!" I shrugged.

"I know how y-you feel," Kenzie nodded. "Everything was going fine . . . until Kimmy s-showed up." I gave her a small look.

"But she's cool n-now." Kenz quickly added. Bex sighed.

"But my parents are old." She mumbled. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"So are mine. A-and I'm pretty sure they're g-going to have another o-one." Kenzie said, rolling her eyes. Bex was about to say something, when A.J. walked into the kitchen. She stopped suddenly when she saw all of us in the room.

"Ich dachte, dass ich allein sein würde. Ich wünsche gerade etwas Eiscreme." A.J. Mumbled. She was probably still tired.

"Trauriges A.J. Es wird ganz gegangen." Bex said, showing her, now empty carton, to ice cream. A.J. put on a sad face.

"Das nächste Mal, rette mich einige, _Becca._" A.J. scowled and let the kitchen.

"I deserved that." Bex said. She shrugged it off and got off the kitchen counter.

"Well, it's time for bed." Bex said, nonchalantly. "See you guys tomorrow." Once she left the room, Kenzie walked over to the fridge and looked into it contently. After 27 seconds, she pulled out a small plate with manicotti and meat sauce. What happened to her ice cream craving?

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I was craving ice cream, but I miss the sweet taste of the Chef's delicious pasta. Macey told me I had to lower the amount of carbs I was eating if I wanted to fit into my clothes after the baby is born. (Mean, right?) After I finished all my food, Alex walked me back to my dorm.

"Night baby." Alex said, kissing my forehead gently.

"Night Alex." I whispered, before turn the knob to my room and walking in softly. Lexi and A.J. were fast asleep, so I didn't want to disturb them. I walked over to my bed and got ready for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, I would fine out if the baby's a boy or girl.

I woke up the next morning, super excited. I walked quickly over to Lexi's bed. It was 9:33 A.M. on a Saturday, so she should be up already. I shook her shoulder, trying to wake her.

"Lexi. Lexi. Lexi. Lex. Lex. Lex. Alexa. Alexa. Alexa. Sister. Sis-"

"WHAT?" Lexi shouted, still half asleep, her hair a rats nest.

"Hi!" I said, them started giggling. Geez, my pregnancy hormones were dancing like a fairy. Lexi put her hand over my mouth. She pulled it away quickly, now fully awake.

"You bit me!" She said, almost screaming.

"Oops?" I said lightly, and started giggling again. This was a normal routine for me lately. A.J. woke up, annoyed by my laughing and hit me with her pillow at my head. I stopped laughing and tears filled my eyes.

"Warum würden Sie tun, A.J." I said, before bursting into tears. Since this was normal for me, A.J. just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. Lexi patted my head gently.

"There, there Makenzie. You don't want to wake up the whole school do you?" Lexi asked. I shook my head lightly. The door opened and Alex stepped in, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Kenz, are you crying _again_?" Alex asked, wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his shirt.

"Oh, Alex. I-I was minding my own business, t-trying to wake up m-my sister, when A.J. t-threw a pillow a-at my head. It was h-horrible!" I said lightly. Alex sighed.

"Babe, you can't cry every time A.J. throws pillow at you." He said lightly. I shrugged.

"I guess your right." I mumbled. But I got happy again. "It's baby time!" I said, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. I always took really long and peaceful showers, so I wouldn't be out for awhile. After a calming shower, I dried my hair and left its natural curls. I pulled on a long sleeved gray shirt and jeans that still fit me. **(A/N I'll try to get a picture on my profile.) **I pulled on my gray ugg boots. I came out of the bathroom, twirling my hair in my fingers. Alex had changed out of his pajama pants and put on blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a gray and blue hoodie, and some high tops.

Lexi was wearing a black sparkly long sleeve shirt, gray skinny jeans, 4 inch Jimmy Choo heels, and a pair of expensive earrings. A.J. wasn't tagging along, so she was still in bed. Once we were all ready, we walked to the infirmary. The nurse looked up from her magazine. She looked like she just graduated from college.

"Your Makenzie, I assume?" She asked politely. I nodded.

"Sweet. You can have a seat in the waiting room." We walked over to the small waiting room. If your wondering who 'we' are its Alex, Lexi, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Spud (Grant's goldfish. I tried not to laugh when he asked if he could come), my mom (My dad told her), my dad, and I. Christy could have come, but she said ultrasounds freak her out (After a small Kimmy accident). After about 3.13 minutes of waiting, the nurse finally came out. She led me to an empty room. Not everybody could be in the room, so it was just Alex and I.

She told me to lift up my shirt up to my belly. I did what she said. The nurse applied this blue jelly-like oozy stuff that was really cold. Alex was holding my left hand lightly and his right hand gently stroked my hair. Nurse Madeline, at least that's what she told me, rubbed the small control on my tummy. After few seconds, we were able to see the baby.

"Aww." I said quietly, while Alex kissed my forehead. "It looks like a little jellybean." Alex chuckled lightly. Madeline smiled. She told us what the baby was and Alex and I were so excited. I got cleaned up and went back to the waiting room. Everybody looked at me expectantly. Alex was still holding my hand.

"It's a . . . "

**THE END! Lol no I would never do that, but it is a cliff-hanger. So sorry about the lack of updates and i may not be updating for awhile because I haven't even started my summer reading and school started in 2 weeks. So, please be patient. Thank for reading! **


	13. Sorry, Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry for my update lack. I've been really busy lately. I still haven't started my summer reading, so I got to get cracking on that. Plus, tomorrow morning, my older brothers going off to college, so I won't be in my house until Sunday. I might not have an update until school starts and I have some time to myself. I originally wanted to start this story when school ended, but at that time, I wasn't too confident in my writing abilities. So, please don't lose faith in me, girls. The latest date possible for my update is September 11th. If I don't have a chapter up by then, then it means I can only update once or twice a week. And another thing is:

I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I'm kind jealous of people who get 50 reviews for 4 chapters. I NEED MOTIVATION IF I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING! Otherwise, I give up on this story. And I'm really like this story so don't make me do it. I'm planing to make this story roughly 25 or 30 chapters. So, I need reviews. The more reviews, the more I'll try to update.

Goodnight y'all. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. The Name Game and    Boyfriends?

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"It's a girl." Kenzie said quietly, before resting her head on my shoulder. Lexi, Bex, and Cammie all "Aww"-ed. Grant was telling Spud the good news (Sometimes I wonder how he is older than me.) Mr. and Mrs. Solomon were sending congratulations. This was going to be a great experience.

* * *

><p><strong>***TIME SKIP***<strong>

**(Makenzie is now six and a half month pregnant)**

Kenzie and I are really excited about our baby girl. Every once in a while, Kenz would feel a kick. Lately, she would feel a kick at least twice a week. All Kenzie's injuries were now fixed and her stutter was now gone completely. Everything was getting prepared for our baby. Her room, her clothes, everything. Everything except her name.

After a few minutes of conversing, all of us teens decided to meet up in Kenzie's dorm room. We needed baby names. And fast.

Kenzie, Lexi, A.J., Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Spud, Jonas, Gianni, and I **(A/N Sorry if I forgot anybody) **were all in Kenzie's dorm room, trying to figure out the perfect name for our baby. Everybody had a deep look of concentration on their faces.

"Emily." Cammie said. Kenzie and I looked at each other.

"Too American." Kenz said.

"Emiliana." Jonas suggested. Kenz nodded.

"I like that. Maybe as a middle name." I said.

"What about Katrina. I like Katrina." Bex said, confidently. I shook my head.

"A little too simple. Don't you think?" Macey muttered, looking at her chipped nails, with a disgusted look. Bex turned on her.

"What is _that _supposed to mean, McHenry." Bex growled. Macey sighed lightly and looked Bex in the eye.

"The name is too simple. It's like naming your kid 'Bob'." Macey said, with a simple shrug. Bex gave her a death glare that could scare Mr. Solomon, but Macey just went back to her nails.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? I think the name is just fine." Bex said, getting all riled up. Macey finally cracked.

"Well, _Rebecca_," Macey said with so much force, almost everybody in the room flinched.

"The name 'Katrina', to me personally, sounds like a freaking hooker name. Were talking about a baby for gosh sakes! If you want to pick a reasonably good name, go with Sophia or Maria, but the name 'Katrina' is a hu-"

"Sophia." Kenzie said lightly, cutting off Macey. We all looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked Alex straight in the eyes.

"Sophia Marie Newman. Sophie or Soph for short." I said, with more confidence. Alex gave me a long look before making up his mind.

"I love it." He said, honestly. Macey smiled, smugly at Bex for coming up with the name. Bex just rolled her eyes.

"I like it." Cammie and Liz said in unison. Jonas and Zach nodded in agreement, supporting their girlfriends.

"Niedlich. (_Cute)_" A.J. said, nodding.

"It's the cutest name ever." Lexi chimed. Gianni nodded.

"It's a beautiful name." Gianni said.

"It's a great name for my niece. What do you think Spud?" Grant said, happily. Spud did a little jump out of him bowl.

"Spud likes it too." Grant said, grinning. Everybody was looking at Bex. She looked down and shrugged.

"It's nice." She mumbled. Macey smiled in victory. So it was decided. Our baby girl was now Sophia Marie Newman.

* * *

><p><strong>***TIME SKIP . . . AGAIN***<strong>

**(Kenzie is seven months pregnant)**

I was really pregnant now. I couldn't fit into any on my old clothes, but Macey bought me maternity clothes that were just as cute. Spring break was in a week and I wouldn't be going back to school after that. I was going to stay home and get ready for Sophie to come and Alex was going to stay in school and visit me on the weekends until then. I was kind of looking forward to seeing my mom and Kimmy again. I was strolling through the hallways when I saw something that shocked me. My little sister making out with some guy I didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's P.O.V. (This is a first)<strong>

I was walking down the halls, with my friend Janice, when somebody pulled on my arm. It was my friend Travis. He led me over to the Hall of History where pretty much nobody was in.

"What's up Travy." I said, looking him in the eye. He looked around, making sure nobody could hear us.

"There's something that I really need to get off my chest." Travis said. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. He suddenly got shy, and Travis Butler was not the shy type of guy.

"I . . . I l-like you. A lot." Travis said looking down. I was shocked. Sure, guys my age are always staring at me like I am a piece of meat, but Travis was like my personal bodyguard. Plus, I was just as bad ass as Kenzie is . . . well _was_ ever since she became a marshmallow, but I don't blame her. I was quite or a few seconds then I noticed he was still looking at the floor. I gently lifted him head back up. He looked me in the eyes. I moved in close to him and kissed him gently. He was still for a second before he finally kissed me back. I didn't think I would get my first kiss from my 'bodyguard', but i didn't mind. Travis' arms were gentle around my waist. I snaked my hands gently through his ginger brown hair. I could have stayed like that all day, but somebody just had to ruin that moment.

I pulled away from Travis gently and looked over at Kenzie. Her arms were crossed over her larger belly. She had a slight scowl on her face.

"What on Earth are you doing, Christina?" Kenzie asked. I didn't have a very over-protective father, but I have over-protective sisters and my mom. I shrugged lightly.

"Having a first kiss. What about you?" I knew she wouldn't drop the subject normally, but her her being pregnant and all, she dropped it faster than a hot potato.

"Eh, can't complain." She said. I nodded. We had to leave before she caught on.

"Okay bye." I said, quickly before running off, with Travis catching up to me.

"Hey!" Kenzie said loudly, but didn't follow us. Travis took my hand and led me back to his dorm room. All his roommates were out, so we just sat down and talked.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Travis asked. I sight lightly.

"The three months where she's gonig to be the loudest, is the three months she's always going to be around me." I joked lightly. Travis chuckled lightly.

"Well, since nobodies arou-" I cut him off with a gentle kiss. He grinned lightly into the kiss and pulled me gently onto his lap. If my dad caught me, he would flip out. I guess I have to tell him sometime soon. We didn't go too far with all of this, since were only 15 **(A/N Christina's birthday is before Kenzie and Lexi's. Kenzie and Lexi's is coming up next chapter.) **Don't worry, no clothes were removed. Although, I was pretty sure that now I have a boyfriend. I was lying next to Travis, his arm around my waist, and we were talking about how to tell my dad the news lightly. After all, I was his little girl. Kimmy was too young to be his little girl. Maybe when she's 8 or 9.

Travis and I walked out of his room, his arm around my shoulder, and we went to go see my dad. We decided that now was the best time to tell him because it was right after lunch. And today, the Chef was serving his favorite. Travis and I went down to sublevels to talk to my dad. Once we found him, I took a deep breath and walked right up to him. He looked up at me. Travis was standing at the door, at a safe distance incase he had to flee.

"Daddy?" I said, as innocent is I could muster. I could see Travis, in the corner of my eye trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Christy." Dad said, mocking my innocent voice. I sighed.

"Okay, you caught me Joe." That was another thing. I never called my dad 'Dad', unless we were in front of my mom. I always call him 'Joe' or 'Joey'.

"Don't I always." Joe said. I rolled my eyes lightly.

"Well, you knew it would happen sooner or later." I muttered.

"I am so confused." Travis whispered lightly. I looked over my shoulder.

"Shh!" I turned around to face Joe.

"Rules?" I asked.

"No removal of any clothes, not even socks. No sex, no innappropriate touching, no PDA, and you have to tell your mother. Not me or anybody." He said.

"Okay Joey," I nodded "I agree to those terms and conditions."

"I didn't have any co-"

"Don't ruin my fun." I said before turning around and walking away.

"Love you, Christy." Joe shouted after me.

"Love you too, Joe." I shouted back. Travy gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked "That's how our relationship works." I grabbed his hand

"Let's go back to my room." Travis said, sweetly before pulling me along.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Christy is sassy. I still didnt start my summer reading, but the book is boring as hell. I only have 2 and I'm a really fast reader. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to star the "If I get 10 reviews, I'll update" thing lol<strong>

**5-10 review and I'll update at anytime :) **


	15. HAPPY BIRTHDAY and Other Stuff

**A/N I didn't get the 5-10 reviews. I only got 2. But I want to keep putting up chapters, so here's chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

**(Kenzie is eight months pregnant. 2 weeks from her due date.)**

Today was Lexi and I's 17th birthday. We were both pumped up with energy the moment we woke up. This was our morning talk.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I woke up to Lexi shaking my shoulder._

_"Were 17 sister!" She yelled, probably waking up everybody in the school._

_"I'm aware, Alexa!" I yelled back. I got out of bed and we did a happy dance. I couldn't move too much because of my pregnant belly, but I still looked epic as hell! It was 2 P.M. on Saturday (I sleep in late on weekends), so we were about ready to blow it up. Lexi was rocking an all white outfit with a black belt. (white uggs, white leggings, white skirt, and white short-sleeve shirt) I was wearing a cute maternity outfit. (Black, loose skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a red flannel shirt) Our hair were in their natural curls. We walked out of the room together, only to be met by our dad and Christy._

_"Happy Birthday!" They said. (Dad happily, Christy tiredly)_

_"Thanks!" I said, loudly._

_"Ditto." Lexi added. We walked away, Lexi skipping slightly. We were so freaking excited!_

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

We both walked (Well, Lexi walked. I waddled) into the Dining Hall, only to see sign that said "Happy Birthday Alexa and Makenzie!". A smaller sign was under that, that said "Baby Shower" **(A/N Picture is on my profile) **As soon as I saw it, I burst into happy tears. Lexi took my arm and led me over to Alex. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, baby." He whispered into my ear. I smiled lightly. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. I smiled and opened the box. I almost started crying again. I was a charm bracelet. On each charm was something special that's happened in our relationship. When we met, when we had our first kiss, when we started dating, when we found out I was pregnant, and when we found out we were having a little girl. I kissed Alex gently on the lips. After 28 seconds, I pulled away.

"Thank you, Alex.

"No problem at all, Kenz." Alex grinned. "But, that's only part 1 of your present."

"What's part 2?" I asked, now curious. Alex shook his head.

"That, my dear, is a surprise." Alex told me, slightly amused by my 'what-the-hell' face. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait." I said, quietly. Lexi and Cammie and all the other girls led me over to a chair. Suspiciously, I sat down.

"Close your eyes." Macey said, bubbling. Okay, Macey never bubbles.

"Why?" I asked. Bex sighed.

"Just close 'em." Be said, trying not to get frustrated. Reluctantly, I closed my eyes. I heard some shuffling.

"Okay, open." Liz said, happily. I opened my eyes and I saw . . . a bird. I stork to be specific. I tried to hold back my tears. The stork was standing on a new baby crib. It was pink and green and looked amazingly comfortable. The crib was filled to the top with clothes, diapers, bottles, ect. Next to it was a folded up stroller and car seat.

"I love it." I said, ecstatically. The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Wir datchten du würdest es hassen." A.J. said.

"No, I love it. All of it. Thanks so much you guys." I said. Everybody cheered and got ready for the birthday party. The people that were here were Lexi, Alex, Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant, Gianni, A.J., Liz, Jonas, Christy, Travis, my dad, and my mom. (Kimmy was being watched by one of the seniors [my mom knows her mom])

After about 4 hours of partying, we all got tried and separated, doing our own things. Alex took me by the hand and led me to his room. Nobody was in it. He sat down on the bed, me next to him.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Alex asked me. I nodded, happily.

"It was amazing." I whispered "From start to finish. But, I want a birthday kiss" Alex started to move in. Right before we kissed, somebody knocked on the door. Alex sighed as I went to get the door. I was Colette, the girl watching Kimmy. She was holding an excited Kimmy.

"She was begging me for about an hour, saying she wanted to see you." She put down Kimmy and she left. Kimmy wrapped her little arms around my legs. I picked her up, trying not to bump my stomach. Kimmy wrapped her little arms around my neck (not in the threatening way). I patted her back gently before sitting down next to Alex.

"Baby." Kimmy said, lightly rubbing my tummy. I nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be out soon. Hopefully." Kimmy nodded. She crawled off my lap and went onto Alex's. She also gave him a hug. Kimmy had gotten really close to Alex when we started dating.

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I missed you too, munchkin." Alex said. That was his little nickname for Kimmy. She pulled away after a really long (and totally precious) hug. After 20 minutes of talking, Kimmy finally got tired. She fell asleep on Alex's shoulder. We walked together to my mom and dad's room and dropped her off. When we were walking back to the front of the school, I thought we were going to my dorm, but Alex took my hand and led me off somewhere else.

"Where are we going, babe?" I asked. He just continued to walked.

"It's a surprise." He said. After about 2 minutes and 43 seconds of walking, we finally got to our destination. We were at the back of the mansion, outside safely, there was a small picnic set up, just like our first date. I smiled the largest I've had in a long time.

"Your last birthday present." Alex whispered in my ear. He led me over to the picnic blanket and we both sat down. We talked about the baby, our back up plan if anything happened, and ate a delicious meal. Alex decided to break a small moment of comfortable silence we were having.

"Kenzie, there's something I have to tell you." Alex said. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"When I first met you," He started. "I saw a sparkle in your eye that meant determination. Even though we have been through many good times, there have been some bad times to which I may have regrets on, but I feel that If we move on with our lives, we can be a very happy couple for now and for the future." He pulled out a small box from his back pocket and opened it. I gasped lightly. It was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Happy tears filled my eyes.

"I am proposing you as I believe it is the right time to do so and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am determined to make this marriage last and I will make sure that all of the troubles we have and may experienced will not affect our relationship. With you I want to travel to various locations across the world. Life is too short and I want to fulfill everything with you. When you are giving birth to my first child, I will be right by your side and will look after our kids that we will have one day. I will also be there for when we have grandchildren as we become older. I am joyful and happy when I am with you. With the time we have been together, you have very much made my life worth living. I am very happy and I love my life to the fullest. Makenzie Solomon, I love you so much and I want to be with you day in and day out. With you father's permission, will you please marry me?" **(A/N This is the biggest paragraph I've ever written :P)** I was in tears by that point, but I stayed strong. I nodded. lightly.

"Yes." I said, before pulling him in for a kiss. After a good 4 minutes and 18 seconds we pulled away from each other. He gently slipped the ring on my left ring finger. I smiled when I got a better look at the ring. **(A/N Picture on my profile) **

"Alex?" I said, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Kenz?" He asked, waiting for my response.

"I think my water just broke." I said, as calmly as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Next chapter the babies coming! Or is she . . . <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! I've ben trying hard to hake a good story for you guys.**

**5 reviews and I'll update.**


	16. THE BABY'S HERE

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Holy. Shit. Her water just broke. Right now. Right after I proposed.

"Are you sure?" I said, trying not to panic. I could see painful look on her face. One hand was on her stomach lightly.

"I'm 100% positive." She said, taking deep steady breaths. I helped her stand up and we walked (Well, she waddled) as fast as we could to the infirmary. Of course, before Kenzie got pregnant, they didn't have a room where you can deliver babies. Now, they do, and it's there permanently incase this happens again. Once we got there, the nurse took Kenzie into her room. Kenzie turned around to me quickly.

"Can you go tell my family I'm in labor?" She asked me. I nodded and quickly went to tell her parents and sisters. I ran as fast as I could to Mr. Solomon's room. I knocked on the door lightly, because Kimmy was probably asleep. Mrs. Solomon answered the door, a sleeping Kimmy on her shoulder.

"Kenzie just went into labor." I said, in a rush. Mrs. S's eyes went wide and she nodded quickly before going to get Mr. S. I ran again quickly to go get Lexi. She was the easiest. She just saw me breathing really hard and probably understood what was going on. I ran to go get Grant. He was feeding Spud. I told him his niece was coming, but he didn't understand. I said it in a way he would understand and he ran faster than a cheetah. Christy was harder. I knocked on the door and Travis answered it.

"Hey, where's Christina. Her sister needs her." Travis nodded and went to get Christy. Two seconds later she came to the door.

"What?" She said bluntly.

"Your sisters in labor." I said, quickly. She nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you just say that?" She asked slowly. She was just trying to irritate me.

"I. . I did . . " She groaned lightly.

"UGH! Let's go. Your boring me." She grabbed my arm and ran quickly to the infirmary. When we got there everybody was sitting in the waiting room. I sat down looking at my hands. I was so nervous. I was going to be a dad in a matter of time. My whole life was about to change. What if I wasn't supportive? What if Kenzie left me because of that? I was just so stressed. Mr. Solomon took a seat next to me.

"Your nervous?" He said, quietly. I nodded.

"What if I can't support my family?" I whispered. "I don't know the first thing about having a baby. I really wasn't scared of what was going to happen until about 5 minutes ago." Mr. S sighed.

"It happens to all of us." He said. "It's happened to me 4 times. Every single time I was scared that I wouldn't be half as good of father as I was to my last kid. But the number one way to be a great father is to respect Makenzie. If you don't do that, you and Sophia won't have a healthy relationship. Got it?" I nodded, now feeling about 20% better.

"Thanks for the advice, Mr. S." I said, honestly. He nodded and left me with my thoughts. I was wondering if I should tell my parents Kenzie went into labor. You see, both of my parents work for the CIA and I had told my parents that I had met an girl and got her pregnant. They took it the wrong way at first, but once I explained it better, they said they would be there if we ever needed them.

I lived in Maryland before I went to Blackthore and then came here, so it would be a 4 hour and 3 minutes drive without traffic. I didn't feel like talking, so I sent my mom a text. 1 minute and 26 seconds later, my mom sent me a text saying she was leaving the house as soon as she could. After EIGHT HOURS of quite chattering, sleeping, reading, my parents finally arriving, ect., the nurse came in hold a clip board.

"She the best patient I've ever had." She said honestly. "She's 100% okay. Should be ready to deliver in 5 to 10 minutes. You can visit her if you want to. But two or three at a time." The nurse went back into the room. Lexi volunteered me to go first. I got up and walked into the room. Kenzie was almost lying on her right side. Her IV was in her right arm.

"Hey." I said, laying a kiss on her forehead. "How do you feel?" She shrugged.

"I honestly thought it would feel worse, but the drugs helped." I smiled. Even in a scary situation, she manages to make me smile. She winced slightly and took my hand. I squeezed it lightly and she squeezed back.

"The only thing that hurts is the contractions." She muttered, in pain. I stroked her hair with my other hand. She took deep breaths, after about 30 seconds, her grip on my hand loosened. Kenz sighed.

"That's better." She mumbled. I continued to stroke her hair.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her. She get me an 'are-you-serious' look

"Wouldn't you be if you were pushing a human being out of your va-jay-jay?" I let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, sorry for stating the obvious." I said. Kenzie giggled lightly.

"Apology excepted." She said, kissing my cheek. The doctor walked in and smiled at Kenzie.

"You ready to have a baby?" She asked. Kenz shrugged.

"I don't really have a choice," Kenzie joked "But yes I'm ready." The nurse came in standing by the doctor. Kenzie shifted to lie on her back. The doctor checked to see how Kenzie felt right now. She said she felt like her contractions were starting to open up. The doctor said it was time for her to start pushing. Kenzie took my hand again. After another 5 minutes, everything was set.

"Okay Makenzie, when I say 'Push'-"

"You need me to push. Got it." Kenzie breathed, now sitting up slightly. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me.

"You ready?" I asked her. She sighed dramatically.

"Babe, I was made ready." The doctor laughed lightly.

"Okay, Makenzie . . . PUSH!" The doctor shouted. I'll spare you the graphic detail, but there was blood, sweat, and tears. (not joking at all) I tried no to look the small amount of blood on the doctors gloves, but trying to focus on Makenzie.

Her eyes we shut and she was trying to stay calm. Her breathing was ragged, but I was glad to see her breathing at all. I brushed her hair out of her face. She was sweating, making her hair a little wet in the front. She sighed at the touch of my cold hand. She had stopped pushing for the moment until she got to another contraction.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe, bre-"

"Babe, I'm breathing." Kenzie said cutting me off and cracking open one eye. "Are _you_ breathing?" I shook my head.

"No, not really." I said, honestly. She tried for a smile, but I could tell she was really tired.

"Okay . . . PUSH!" The doctor said, again. Skipping forward past the gross parts again, I realized something about Kenzie. When she's in pain, no matter who's around, she will spew curse words. Bad ones. Loudly. I was amusing, but I couldn't laugh because I was worried about Kenzie. Was was, of course, in a lot of pain.

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I thought being beat up by Bex in P&E was painful, but what I was going through was that pain times 183.2. It wasn't even the pain that made it worse, it was the feeling of a baby halfway out of my body. It was really disturbing.

"One more time, Makenzie . . . PUSH!" I pushed as hard as I could without hurting myself or Sophie. I started muttering all the curse words under the sun (most of them in different languages.

"Relax you face, babe." Alex whispered in my ear, wiping the tears on my face. I took in a deep breath and relaxed my face. I was now at the point where pushing hurts, but I pushed and pushed and pushed until heard crying. SUCESS! SWEET, BEAUTIUL SUCCESS! I fell back lightly on the pillow behind me. My eyes were shut as I took deep calm breathes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alex looking at me with concern.

"You did amazing, Kenzie." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He moved the hair out of my face before pulling away. The nurse came up next to my hospital bed, holding a crying Sophie. She gently placed her in my arms. Oh. My. Gosh. She was the cutest baby I've ever seen. Sophie's eyes were shut, so I couldn't see what color they were. She had tear stains on her face. I gently wiped her cheeks with my thumb.

She had Alex's skin tone. I couldn't get a good look at her hair, because she didn't have a lot of it. All I saw at the moment was a tuff of black and brown hair. After a few seconds of marveling at our beautiful little Sophia, she opened her eyes. My breath hitched slightly.

Her eyes were light brown with blue and green specks. Not hazel, but a very unique color. Soph looked around the room, almost curiously. She was so small. Her small hands curled around my index finger. I gently rubbed her nose with the finger she was holding. Sophie had my nose and ears, which were small, Alex's mouth (which was fortunate) and dimples. Alex was leaning over my shoulder, staring at Soph with fascination.

"You want to hold her?" I whispered. He nodded lightly. I shifted slightly so he could pick her up. Once Soph was in his arms, she seemed so . . . calm. She was calm with me, but with Alex, she was just lying there. Totally calm. Alex serious looked like he would start crying if there was nobody else in the room. Still supporting Soph, he gently rubbed a finger on her cheek.

"She's beautiful." Alex whispered, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." I said, as he handed Sophie to the nurse. Sophia Marie Newman, our beautiful baby girl, was exactly 7 pounds 10 ounces. She was truly the most beautiful bundle I've ever seen. I would go through _anything _to protect our Sophie.


	17. Of ABC's and Patty Cake

**Same as always, 5-10 reviews and I'll update whenever. Also, Some of you were saying that Sophie's going to get kidnapped. Well, she's won't . . . but somebody else will**

**DUN DUN  
>DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Way for me to raise the suspense. Haha**

**Anyways, on with the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

**(One week later)**

_***FLASHBACK TO DAY AFTER BIRTH***_

_I woke up to a crying Sophie on the day we were going to leave the infirmary. And so it begins. I got up and walked over to her little bassinet and picked her up, lying her on my shoulder. With babysitting Kimmy, I had an idea of how to calm her, feed her, put her to sleep, change her, ect. I gently rocked her back and forth, cooing soft words into her ear. She calmed down, but she was hungry. I went back over to my bed, Alex sitting in the chair next to me, now awake, slipped down the sleeve of my tanktop and feed her. Alex asked me if I wanted to see my parents._

_"Well, my boobs hanging out, but I can just flop it back in my shirt." I joked. _**(A/N If anybody watches SHAYTARDS on youtube, you know that reference)** _Alex laughed lightly. I gently slipped my pinky into her mouth and lightly pulled her off of me. I slipped my tank top back on and started to burp her gently. Once I was done, I set Sophie back in her bassinet. _

_"Okay, they can come in." I said, walking to the door. I opened it to see my mom and dad._

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dad asked me, while smoothing out my hair._

_"Besides the sore throat from screaming and stomach ache, I'm fine." My mom gave me a gentle hug._

_"Come on in." I said, before walking into the room. _

_"I love her hair." My mom said, gently stroking her hair. Sophie's little hands wrapped around mom's pinky. Sophie made cute baby noises and wiggled her feet around. My dad smiled at her and kissed her forehead. _

_"You ready to go?" My mom asked. I nodded. School was over in a week, so I wasn't going to miss anything, beside graduation, which I wasn't involved in at all. So, I was going to go home until school started._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

What our plan is Alex and I are staying with my family in the safe house for the summer. When school starts, we're going to get a babysitter to watch Sophia while were in classes. The babysitter is an ex-CIA agent who's going to be staying in a private room of the school. It was a good thing I'm going into senior year.

After Alex and I graduate, were getting our own place in Roseville because we both got job offers from the CIA base. The base also has a daycare center for older spies with young children, so that's where Sophie would be staying.

Anyways, I brought Sophie up to her room, so she could take a nap. She fell asleep almost immediately. I kissed her forehead and closed her door. With the C.O.C. and all, we had mega protection in her room. The window had a password that we would change everyday. The vents would electrocute whoever touches it. (They were on the ceiling, so Sophie wouldn't be able to touch them) Lastly, the door had a finger scanner and a voice recognition system.

Moving on, I was really tired. I told Alex if Sophie woke up, hungry, just wake me I won't mind. I really needed an hour or two to re-boot after having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>

Kenzie was taking a nap (which was understandable) and I was playing with Kimmy because she wanted to learn patty cake.

"Your ready, munchkin?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay. The words are 'Patty cake. Patty cake. Baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it. Pat it. Mark it with a B. put it in the oven for you and me.' We'll practice it more. Let's do the hands. 30 minutes later, Kimmy knew how to do patty cake. Even if she could pronounce some words right, she knew the hands perfectly. And she's only 3!

"Good job, munchkin!" I said before giving her a high-five. She giggled happily.

"Yay! Can you teach me my AB3's?" I smiled.

"Of course." I said. Another half-hour later, Kimmy knew her ABC's.

"Okay, munchkin, say it back to me."

"A B C D E F G H I J K elemeno P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's. Next twime won't you sing wif me!" Kimmy finished, as Mr. Solomon walked in the room.

"Amazing job!" I said, truly happy.

"Tanks Alex." She hugged me tightly. I patted her back lightly.

"Tomorrow, I wanna count to 100." Kimmy said excitedly. I chuckled.

"Sure." I said. Kenzie came down the stairs, still half asleep.

"I know 'Patty Cake' and my 'ABC's!" Kimmy said, hugging Kenzie's legs.

"That's fantastic." Kenzie said, still sleepy. She picked Kimmy put and carried off to the kitchen. I heard a crying Sophie upstairs.

"I'll get her." I said. I went up stairs to Sophie's room and picked her up and rocked her back and forth. I rubbed small circles on her back as I shushed her lightly. After a good 10 minutes, I finally got her to calm down. I changed her diaper and brought her downstairs to Kenzie because she seemed hungry. Kenzie took her, but didn't feel like leaving the room. So, I gave her blanket that she used to cover herself up. Mrs. S walked by and did a double-take when she saw Kenzie with a blanket over her.

"What are you doing under that blanket?" Mrs. S asked.

"Breastfeeding." Kenzie replied, still fairly tired.

"Do you want to take another nap?" I asked. She nodded lightly.

"If you don't mind." Kenzie mumbled.

"Of course I don't mind." I said honestly. Kenzie shuffled around, fixing her shirt, I'm adjusting, and handed Sophie over to me. I gently placed her on my shoulder and started to gently started to burp her.

"I'll be asleep if you need me." She said before kissing my cheek and going back to bed. Mrs. S sat next to me on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"So, how's parenting?" Mrs. S asked me. I nodded.

"Not bad really." I said, honestly. "Sophie's very well behaved for most of the newborn babies I've seen." Mrs. S nodded.

"I remember every single baby we've brought home, they would cry and cry and pee and cry. Sophia seems to be very calm." I set Sophie in my lap. so she was lying down. She made small noises and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the T.V. and she didn't stop looking at it. It was very cute when she reach her small arms towards it. Mrs. S. changed the channel and Sophie's mouth formed into a small 'o'. It was super cute.

I sat her on my lap, supporting her body with my arms around her. After a good 15 minutes she yawned and started to fall asleep. I put her on my shoulder and rubbed her back slowly. I heard her breathing get slightly heavier, so I took her upstairs to lay her in her crib. I put her in her crib ad went to leave, but I heard her make a whimpering noise. I looked at her again and she was awake with tears in her eyes. I picked her up.

"What's wrong, Soph?" I whispered. She started to cry. I checked her diaper and saw the issue. I changed her and rocked her back to sleep. Once she was down, I put her back in her crib and turned around. Kenzie was leaning on the door frame, staring at me, with loving eyes.

"I told you you'd be a great dad." She whispered. I smiled and closed the door behind me. Kenzie gently wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back. She ran her hands through my hair. She pulled away slightly.

"Let's go to my room and cuddle." She said before running off. I chuckled. Kenzie had to be joking because she hates cuddling. I ran after her, not knowing what we were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, there not doing it again lol. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to go back to school with a bad mood. <strong>

**P.S. shool starts tomorrow for me and I'm freaking nervous. Freshman year of high school is a big deal. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Beautiful Dreams and Plant Humping

**A/N Sorry about the lack of update. High school wasn't horrible, but it wasn't good. And my mom momentarily took away my laptop, so I couldn't write anything. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

**(Sophie is 3 weeks old)**

Alex and I were watching 'Scarface' and my room when we heard Kimmy come in.

"Sophie's awake." She said. I nodded and got up to get her. I did my finger scanning and voice thingy. I picked her up from her crib and carried her back to my room. I layed her down on my bed and put a blanket on her. She kicked it off lightly. We was wearing a pink and blue onesie with really small baby sweatpants. I smiled and played with her black and brown hair. Alex smiled and gently rubbed her tummy. She smiled lightly and kicked her feet some more. Alex picked her up and kissed her head. I noticed her putting her fist in her mouth. She was hungry. I had been reading a lot of parenting books. It was really helpful for telling me signs of when she was hungry, comfortable ways to feed her, ect. Alex handed her to me. I shifted around to lift up the bottom of my shirt, (Thank goodness for nursing bras) unclipped the top, and feed her. I was so engrossed in the movie, I didn't see Alex walk out the room.

"I'm going to get a sandwich." He said before walking off. When Sophie was done, I did what I always do. Burp her and play with her for about an hour then put her back to sleep. Alex came back with his sandwich and sat back next to me. I was playing around with Sophie, playing with her nose, ears, toes and fingers. Alex was looking at me, smiling.

"Your have great maternal instinct." Alex said. I laughed.

"Well, having Kimmy as a sister, you better come prepared." Alex chuckled. Lexi came into my room, rummaging through my closet.

"What you looking for." I asked.

"That shirt. The one with the wolf." She responded.

"The one with the sparkles?" I asked.

"Yup and the matching belt." She said.

"It's to the left." She went to my left. "No, Lex, your left."

"Oh." She said before looking carefully.

"AHA!" She yelled, pulling out the shirt. "Can I borrow the shoes?"

"The one's with the straps?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure, as long as you return them both." I said. She nodded. Before she left, she kissed Sophie's forehead and ran out. Alex was staring at me funny.

"We're twins. That's how we work." Alex nodded. Sophie made a noise and her bottom lip quivered.

"Aww what's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, knowing she couldn't respond. Thought, it was almost as if she could hear me, because her little hand went to her pants.

"Oh." I said, before picking her up to change her. I decided it was probably best to give her a bath. I put a towel in it and a small towel to support her head. I held her on my shoulder, while it turned on the faucet and got the soap. Sophie was chewing on my hair, so it took me awhile to get her of of me without making her cry. I layed her down in the sink carefully and washed her hair with my fingers. After a good 5 or 7 minutes, I dried her off and put on a new foot onesie on her. I carried her back into my room and sat next to Alex.

"You gave her a bath." I nodded, resting Sophie on my shoulder and rubbing her back, trying to put her to sleep.

"She needed one." I said quietly. Once she was asleep, I was going to put her in her crib, but Alex stopped me.

"I'll take her." He whispered. I gently handed Sophie over to him and he took her to her room. I sighed and layed down on the bed. Alex can back in, turned off the T.V. and layed down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into his chest and he stroked my hair.

"How long until she wakes up?" Alex asked

"Usually in two hours." I responded. Alex nodded into my shoulder.

"Nobody said it was easy." Alex said. I nodded before slowly falling asleep.

*****THREE HOURS LATER*****

**(It's 3 A.M.)**

I heard Sophie crying, loudly. At 3 A.M. I groaned lightly. Alex rubbed my shoulder.

"I'll get her." He mumbled. Before he could get up, I pulled him back down.

"We'll get her together." I said, since I was already awake. We both got up and went to Sophie's room. I picked her up lightly and rocked her back and forth. After a good 10 minutes she was still crying. Everybody in the safe-house, besides me, had a sound proof room. So, I wasn't worried about that.

"Let me try." Alex said taking her gently. He did what did, muttered gentle words to her. Nothing was working. We fed her and changed her diaper. Neither was making her upset. After an hour, she was still crying. We took turns holding her and tried everything. Finally we layed her back into the crib and tried something else.

"Let's sing her something." I suggested. Alex nodded.

**Bold= Kenzie **_ Italic= Alex _Underlined= Both

**A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
><strong>When you're fast asleep,  
><strong>In dreams you lose your heartaches,<strong>  
><span>Whatever you wish for, you keep.<span>

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_  
><span>Your rainbow will come smiling through,<span>_  
>No matter how your heart is grieving,<br>If you keep on believing,  
><em>The dream that you wish will come true.

You Wake with the morning sunlight,  
>To find fortune that is smiling on you,<br>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,  
>For all you know tomorrow,<br>The dream that you wish will come true.

When we were done, Sophie was finally asleep. We both sighed, happy we got her to sleep. We quietly walked out of the room and back to ours. We layed back in bed, snuggling up to each other.

"You're a really good singer." Alex said. I laughed.

"You're not half-bad too." Alex chuckled, burring his face in my hair. It didn't take too long for the both of us to fall asleep.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

**(Sophie is 2 months old)**

Sophie was really growing up fast, which made me kind of sad. It was the 4th of July and Cammie, Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz, and Jonas were at Gianni's apartment with Kenzie, Lexi, Sophie (Everybody wanted to see her) and I (Macey was campaigning with her parents). We were all just hanging out, talking, eating, ect. All the girls were together and all the boys were together.

"Want to play Truth or Dare?" Bex asked. All the girls nodded. The guys just made noises like 'do we have to?'. The all sat in a circle Sophie was in her stroller making cute baby noises.

"Okay who wants to start?" Kenzie asked. Grant raised his hand.

"ME! Me! Pick me Kenzie. I'll be good, I swear!" Grant said.

"Anybody besides Grant." Kenzie asked again.

"I'll start." Zach said. "Bex truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid of you, Goode."

"I dare you to dry hump that plant." Zach said, pointing to the tall plant nearby. Bex gave him the worst glare I've seen. She got up and walked over to the plant.

"I'm sorry, plant." She mumbled. She started humping the plant. Everybody busted out laughing. She even made up a song.

"Humping a plant. I'm humping a plant. Humping a plant. I'm humping a plant." When she was done, we were all still laughing. We all calmed ourselves quickly.

"Okay. Cammie truth or dare?" Cammie shrugged.

"I dunno. Dare." Bex grinned.

"I dare to reenact Titanic. By yourself." Cammie sighed loudly and got up.

"Oh Jack. The water. It-it's soooo cold." She said looking to her left. She quickly switched sides.

"Rose, just promise me one thing." She switched sides again.

"Anything Jack."

"Promise me you'll never let go."

"I'll never let got, Jack!" She turned around and did the whole 'Look like your making out with somebody' thing. Everybody laughed. Cammie turned around.

"The End." She said before sitting down. "Lexi truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"If you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?" Cammie asked.

"Hmm . . ." Lexi hummed, scratched her head. "I'd probably go back to Spain and see my Grandma that I haven't seen since I was three." Kenzie nodded.

"I'd do the same." She said. Bex and Liz 'Aww'ed saying it was really sweet.

"Zach truth or dare?" Lexi said.

"Dare." He responded, almost immediately.

"I dare you to paint a picture of anybody in this room and try to sell it to somebody on the streets." Zach got up, to get paper and a pencil. He decided to draw Sophie. After he was done. He turned it around an everybody started laughing. It was a stick-figure, smiling, with a bow in it's hair.

"It was the best I could do in such short notice." He said, quietly.

"Well, I love it." Cammie said, sticking up for her boyfriend. Zach smirked.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl." He said, before walking out. We all followed he stood on the sidewalk.

"Miss, would you like to buy my picture?" Zach said. The lady stopped.

"No thank you." She said before walking off. A girl around 14 walked by.

"Miss, would you buy my picture?" Zach said.

"STRANGER DANGER!" She screamed, before kneeing Zach in the crotch. Zach fell to the ground. The girl picked up the picture and ran off. Everybody was laughing, besides Cammie and Zach. Cammie rushed to Zach's side and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Blackthorne Boy?" Cammie asked.

"I am now." Zach said, before pulling her in for a kiss. Bex sighed.

"You guy are grossing me out. Let's go back inside." We all walked back inside the apartment.


	19. I'm Kinda Hurt!

Hey guys and gals! (probably just gals)

Sorry but I don't have an update today. I've already written the chapter and the 3 or 4 chapters after that, but I wanna have a frank discussion. I know I'm always preaching about 'more reviews', but I've givned up on that and I'm now writing for the fun of it.

Last chapter, I got **NO REVIEWS.** Nada. Cero. Zilch. Was it bad? Was it horrible? I don't know because nobody said anything about it. So I only ask for 5 REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE AGAIN! Just go back and comment on the last chapter.

I can tell most of you have added this stroy to your favorites or are following it so you can read it. You don't even have to sign in. Just say "I liked it. Update" or something with more detail.

Also, this has nothing to do with the reviews, but the story is momentairly out on hold. No, I'm not ending it. I;ve just started my freshman year of high school and I've got a lot on my plate. Plus, a teacher who says "Get what I mean?" about 20 times in 1 period. So, please, give me some time.

The _LATEST_ I'll update is October 15th, a month from today. The only other thing I ask for is **SPREAD THE WORD!** If you help me, I'll support all of you gals' awesome stories! There are a few of my reviews that I though wouldn't want to be caught seen reviewing this story. I'm getting off topic :P

**JUST REVIEW CHAPTER 18, SPREAD THE WORD OF THIS STORY, AND GIVE ME UNTIL OCTOBER 15 TO BE SOMEWHAT CONSTANT WITH THE UPDATES! I PROMISE!**

Have a good evening :)

-Epic Phan Gurf


	20. Hey! Got any grapes?

**Sorry about all Time Skips in the story, but I don't wanna be droning on and on and on. So yes, on with the chapie! 5-10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE SOON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

**(Sophie is 3 months old)**

School was starting tomorrow and Alex and I have everything ready for not only Sophie, but for Alex and I. Its been exactly a year since Alex and I have been intimate (Then again, I was pregnant) and ever since then, our relationship has changed completely. Now, that Sophie's going to be watched during classes, Alex and I were going to be spending more time together. Alex, Sophie and I were taking a walk around Roseville. Of course, some of the Blackthore boys were there as our own secret service, but they were all spread out, doing there own thing.

I was expecting a lot of people to be staring at me (You know, 17 year old mother and all), but most people were giving me small smiles. I guess it was the engagement ring on my finger that me people think I was older. Alex and I were just walking around, he holding Sophie, enjoying the fresh air and talking about our future. Sophie was being so cute. She was wearing this cute dress over a plain white onesie **(A/N picture on my profile)** and white socks. Most of her black and brown hair was pulled into a small bow clip. She was playing with Alex's hair, his shark tooth necklace, and his ears. It was so cute.

"Wa wa bwa a pa aa." Sophie cooed. Alex chuckled.

"You can say that again." He said. I laughed.

"She so cute." I said, still laughing. Alex smiled as Sophie smiled at a duck.

"Sophie is one of the cutest babies I've seen since Kimmy." Alex said, rubbing his finger against Sophie's cheek. We finally got back to the safe house after a good hour of walking. Alex said that he would bathe Sophie and get her to sleep. I told him I would get lunch while he did that. I made us a BLT, mine with no bacon and light mayo (I still have about 5 pounds to loose until I'm back to my normal size.

"Kenzie?" Grant said. I sighed. He's been staying with us for the past 3 weeks.

"Yes Grant?" I said, trying to be polite.

"Can you tell me a story?" He said. It was 5 in the evening **(A/N is 5 considered evening?)**. Why he would need to go to sleep so early is ridiculous.

"Want to hear the duck song?" I asked. Grant nodded, excitedly. I sighed.

**Bold= Kenzie **_Italics= Grant_ Underline= Both

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum) 

**A duck walked up to a lemonade stand And he said to the man, running the stand**

**"Hey!** _(Bum bum bum) _**Got any grapes?" **

**The man said "No we just sell lemonade. But its cold And it's fresh And it's all home-made. Can I get you glass?" **

**The duck said, "I'll pass". Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle)_ **'Til the very next day. **

(Bum bum bum bum ba-bada-dum)

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand, "Hey! **_(Bum bum bum)_** Got any grapes? The man said, "No, like I said yesterday We just sell lemonade OK? Why not give it a try?" **

**The duck said, "Goodbye." Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away.** _(Waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away **_(Waddle waddle)_ '**Til the very next day. **

(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand,"Hey!** _(bum bum bum)_ **Got any grapes? **

**The man said, "Look, this is getting old. I mean, lemonade is all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?" **

**The duck said, "How 'bout, no." Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away.** _(Waddle waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away **_(Waddle waddle)_** 'Til the very next day. **

(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand, "Hey! **_(Bum bum bum)_ **Got any grapes?" **

**The man said, "THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away, duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck So don't get to close!" **

**The duck said, "Adios." Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away **_(Waddle waddle)_ **'Til the very next day. **

(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man that was running the stand, "Hey! **_(Bum bum bum)_ **got any glue?" **

**"What" "Got any glue?" **

**"No, why would I, oh!" And one more question for you "Got any grapes?" **

(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

**And the man just stopped. Then he started to smile. He started to laugh. He laughed for a while. He said, "Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes. So you won't have to ask anymore." **

**So they walked to the store And the man bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck said, **

**"Hmmm..No thanks. But you know what sounds good? It would make my day. Do you think this store...Do you think this store...Do you think this store...has any lemonade?"**

**Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle)_ **Then he waddled away. **_(Waddle waddle waddle) _**Then he waddled away **_(Waddle waddle)_

Grant clapped.

"That was a great song Kenzie!" Grant cheered "Just one question. Do we have any lemonade?" I smiled.

"There's some in the fridge." Grant shot up to get a glass of lemonade.

* * *

><p><strong>***TIME SKIP***<strong>

**(Sophie is 4 and a half weeks old)**

Senior year, so far, was pretty good. Sophie was getting older and older by the second. We were finished with school for the week. I was in my room, reading I Am Number Four, when I hear cute baby shrieking. I smiled as I saw Sophie in her door jumper. She had the biggest smile on her face. I laughed lightly. Alex was across the room, sitting next to a laughing Lexi and Grant.

"She's so freaking cute!" Lexi said.

"WA WA WA WA!" Sophie screamed happily. I laughed.

"Babies are amusing." I giggled. This was a normal thing for Sophie. She would be in her jumper for an hour to two hours, then she would get fussy and take a nap. After a few minutes, she stopped bouncing and just pouted. Alex laughed lightly.

"That's a cute face." He said before getting her out of her jumper. She smiled when she was out. Alex put her on the floor and gave her a teething ring. Sophie hasn't grown any teeth, but we could see two of her bottom teeth coming up. She rolled over onto her back and kicked her feet lightly while chewing on her ring. Sophie was getting too old for my liking. Sure, it was amazing that she was growing up, but I wish she could stay 4 months old forever. Also, Sophie was pretty smart for her very young age. She would always use her hands. When she was hungry, she'd stick a hand in her mouth. When she needs a diaper change, she'd point to her pants. She learns with her hands.

"Hey. Got any grapes?" Grant said to Alex. Ever since The Duck Song thing, Grant and I have shared that small inside joke. I tried to hide my smile as Alex looked at Grant like he was psycho.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked. I burst out into laughter. Grant started laughing too. After a good minute and 3 seconds Grant and I were interrupted by something shocking.


	21. Tough Love and Our Beautiful Little Girl

**5 to 10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE! Add me on Facebook! Lol jk. Unless you really want to :D**

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

Everybody in the room was silent. Standing in front of us was Sam Prescott. The Bieber douche himself.

"What's up?" He said casually.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know." Lexi growled. Sam winced.

"Look, I am sorry or what I did." Grant snorted and Alex was protectively holding Sophie (who was now asleep on his shoulder) and glaring at Sam. I, on the other hand, was close to being an emotional wreck.

The only people I let see my soft side is Alex, Sophie, and my family. Lately, not even my friends see my gentle side. They only see my sarcastic and funny side. Sam brought out a side I never wanted to see again. Pain. It was something that has happened to me before, but Sam brought too much at the same time. Being in labor was nothing compared to this.

"What are you doing here?" I said, trying not to rip his face off. "Your not allowed to be here. Plus you freaking ruined my life. So, f**k you, because I cannot deal with you any more." When I was done, I felt so proud of myself. Standing up to somebody who caused so much damage to not only me, but all my family, friends AND some teachers.

Sam made the 'tsk tsk' noise.

"Didn't think you had that much guts, Makenzie."

"Go to hell." I said, getting ill-tempered.

"Geez, you do not use your manners a lot, do you?" Sam joked, trying to get on my nerves. Trust me, it worked.

"That's enough!" I shouted, finally loosing that one sane string I was holding onto. "You are a disgrace! You've ruined my life, just so you can feel good about yourself and not get killed. I've had it up to here with you and I won't take your back talk anymore! I am asking you as nicely as I can. Leave. Me. Alone!"

The whole school was dead silent. Yeah, I was shouting that loud. Thankfully, I didn't wake up Sophie. After a good 30 seconds of dead silence, Sam broke it.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Sam whispered. "I had no choice. I was only 10 years old when the C.o.C. took me away from my family. It was only a few months ago that they forced me to join and made me do all the things I did to you. They said if I didn't, they would kill my parents and 5 year old sister. I did it out of selfishness." He took a shaky breath.

"I had no choice. I felt horrible about what I did. I finally was let go from the C.o.C., but the damage was already done. I found my mom in a pool of her own blood. She didn't make it. My dad and sister were taken to critical condition in a nearby hospital. If I could take back what I did, I definitely would." It was dead silent again.

"It wasn't selfish." I said, in a low voice. "I would have done the same. Maybe a little differently, but still. I just wanted you to know that I was very hard for me, but . . . I guess, for now, . . . we're cool." Sam nodded. I called out to him before he left.

"Where will you go now?" I asked. He turned around and shrugged.

"Anyplace where my family and I are safe." He replied.

"Do yourself a favor, and don't get killed." I shot back to him. He grinned.

"I'll try." He said before walking off. I slowly went back into my room. Everybody was still silent. I sat down on my bed, right next to Lexi. I picked up my book and continued to read. After a good five minutes of silence, somebody finally broke it. Although, It wasn't in the way I would expect it.

"YO JOE!" I heard Christy yell.

That girl never learns, does she?

**Joe's P.O.V.**

"YO JOE!" Christina yelled down the hall. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder why in work with teenagers.

"What is it, darling daughter of mine?" I asked, slightly amused.

"You're ruining my life, dude." She complained, one hand on her hip. Lately, she's been really moody.

"How? I haven't done anything." I pointed out. She shook her head.

"Oh, yes you have." Christy shot back. "Don't you remember what you said to me 6 months, 2 weeks, 15 days, 3 and a half hours and 2 seconds ago?" I nodded.

"You told me you were seeing that Travis boy and we made an agreement."

"Exactly," Christy snapped. "That 'agreement' is ruining my life."

"That agreement is keeping you pure." I cried.

"I know, but it's hard." She whined. "I mean, if you were 15 do you honestly think you could keep all of those promises?" I nodded.

"I could have." I admitted. Christy sighed.

"Well, that was you." She mumbled. I sighed.

"Well, Christina, as you can see, boys are idiots. They'll use you and make you feel horrible. You, Christy, are just like Makenzie. Which means if any guy hurts you, you'll pretty much make everybody else lives a living hell. I don't want to see you get hurt, Christy." Christina sighed.

"Dad," That was a first. "Travis is a good guy. Sure, I'm not sure if he's 'the one', but I'm enjoying his company. And I need you to except that."

"I am excepting it," I said. "I'm just saying. First loves don't last forever. Some do, but some don't." Christina nodded. Then she did something that really shocked me. She hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, Joe." Christy said, before pulling away.

"Love you too, Christy." She walked off to do whatever Christina's do.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

*****TIME SKIP*****

**(Sophie is 5 months old)**

It was so crazy to think of our little girl growing up so fast. Soon, Sophie's going to be a Gallagher Girl and I'll be an older, more mature man. Okay then, anyway . . . I was walking around the school, Sophie sleeping on my shoulder. Kenzie was working on a project for Madame Dabney's and asked me to pick up Sophie and watch her by myself for a while.

Just holding Sophie made me realize that soon, she was going to crawling, then walking, then TALKING! I felt like my life was going by too fast. I wished things could be the same as always for awhile. However, I was enjoying my life right now.

Anyways, back to Sophie, she was getting cuter every second. Her tiny hands holding onto my shoulders loosely. Hearing her gentle breaths out of her mouth. Her soft hair tickling the bottom of my chin. She was literally like a tiny angel Kenzie and I were blessed to have. Sophie started to stir awake gently. She rubbed her eyes lightly, and made a slightly whimpering noise.

"Shhh. It's okay Soph." I whispered, softly rubbing her back. She stopped and looked at me. I gently kissed her cheek. I opened the door to my room and all the guys were relaxing. Grant was reading a magazine (probably PlyWboy, if you asked me), Jonas was on his laptop, and Zach was doing some push up with an extra twist. Cammie was sitting on his back, intently reading a book. She looked up as I closed the door.

"Hey it's Alex and a tired Sophie." She said, turning the page of her book. Sophie gently rubbed her tummy.

"Someones hungry." Zach sang, still doing his push ups. Grant tossed me some baby food. Sophie smiled lightly, obviously because she was hungry. She was just adorable.


	22. Breaking Up SUCKS!

**Hey here's the next chapter! 5-10 reviews and I'll update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

***** T-T-T-TIME SKIP*****

**(Sophie is 7 months old)**

We were starting Christmas break early because of a chemical spill in the labs. Now, the whole school smells like rotting corpse. So, we were hanging out in the safe-house. Sophie was in her door jumper making happy baby noises. I was sitting on my bed talking to Lexi. Alex was taking a nap because he was a little sick.

"So, how's with you and Gianni?" I asked. As soon as I said that, her eyes lite up.

"Everything is perfect." She said before sighing contently. I looked over at her.

"You lost you're v-card didn't you?" She nodded.

"We sorta took advantage of the sound-proof room." Lexi mumbled, slightly embarassed. I laughed.

"You checked?" I asked. She nodded.

"Didn't brake." Lexi said "But then again, every 5 minutes, Gianni would check. A few times it killed the mood. But, I can't blame him."

"Better safe than sorry." I sang. "Although my mistake is awesome." As soon as I said that, Sophie yelled.

"MA MA MA MA MA!"

"Coming baby." I said. I picked her out from the jumper. She rested her head on my shoulder and put her fingers in her mouth. She usually takes nap after being in her jumper for 2 HOURS! And she's teething. I sat back down on the bed.

"So, how's Alex doing?" Lexi asked. "Since he's sick and all." I sighed.

"Well, he has a runny nose and a sore throat. He went to the infirmary and the nurse said he has to get his tonsils taken out. So, I'm taking him back tomorrow for his appointment. Wanna come with?" Lexi nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, you should make him a cup of warm tea. That would make him feel better." I nodded.

"I'll do that. Can you hold Sophie while I do that?"

"Sure." Lexi said before gently taking Sophie from my arms. Sophie smiled at Lexi.

"Le!" She exclaimed. Lexi laughed before kissing her cheek. He went down stairs to the kitchen to make tea. Alex was asleep on the couch. I smiled lightly when I saw him. He was wrapped up tightly in a blanket that was very fluffy. All I saw of him was a tuff of hair. We quietly made a cup of tea for him. Lexi said she'd watch Sophie upstairs, because she said she didn't want her to get sick. I walked over to the couch and gently shook Alex's shoulder. His head poppped up from under the blanket.

"BAby, I'm tIRed." I tried to hide my laughter. With his sore throat, Alex sounded like a 9th Grader going through puberty.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, softly sitting on his lap. He sat up.

"BettER." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I made you some tea. Lexi said it would make you feel better." Alex nodded.

"ThANks." He squeaked. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Oh, how badly did I want to kiss those soft, sweet lips. I know he was kind of sick, but I just got a flu shot so HA. I gently kissed him. I knew that Alex would be afraid that I would get sick. I gently kissed down his neck. He sighed lightly.

"BAby, I'm sICk. I dON't wANt you TO cATch It." I sighed lightly.

"Babe, its fine." I said. "I NEVER get sick. Plus, I want to make you feel better." I gently kissed down his neck. I could tell he was feeling really uncomfortable about what was going on. He talked about everything beides what we were doing.

"So, nice weath-" I kissed him on the lips to hush him up a little. After he calmed down, gently pulled away. I looked him right in those light brown eyes that I loved so much.

"You're having you're tonsils taken out tomorrow and I can't have you paniking about everybody getting sick. The sniffles will go away as soon as you get your tonsils removed. That's your body reacting to the sudden tensions and breaking tissues in you're throat **(A/N I made that all up) **You'll feel as good as new Thursday morning when you wake up. And you can get any ice cream you want." Alex smiled.

"ThANks BAby." He croaked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, Froggie." He laughed, but with his tonsils all sore, it sounded like a creepy smoker man. **(A/N No offence to smokers) **I laughed again. I laughed for at least 3 minutes until I was inturupted by something pretty annoying.

"HOLA FAMILIA! Well not really, but still." Grant said barging through the door. I heard feet running down the stairs, fast.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!" Kimmy said, before attacking him in a hug. Grant laughed and picked up Kimmy.

"Wassup Shortie." Grant said before giving her a high five.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy girlfriend." Grant said hugging me tightly. I groaned.

"Your crusing my ribs, Grant." I squealed.

"Sorry." He said dropping me like a hot potatoe. Luckly, I gained balance before I could fall and give myself another concussion. I glared at him.

"You're a noob." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>:-:-: THE NEXT DAY :-:-:<strong>

*****Christina's P.O.V*****

Travis and I were sitting in his room. He lived about 35 minutes away the safe-house, so Joe said I could go, but be careful. We were talking about our relationship. It was always hard for us to be together when my dad and his mom are making up all of these rules. I was lying in his awesome arms. His abs were sooooo sexy. Anyways, we were saying that once we turned 18, we would getting our own place in Falmouth, Virginia (Around 20 minutes away from Roseville). This way, we're close to home, but we still get our privacy.

"Sounds like a plan." Travis said, kissing me softly on the lips. He tasted like Juicy Fruit everytime I kissed him. As he was about to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close again. He grinned into the kiss and continues to hold me. After a few minutes, before I knew what was going on, Travis was gently kissing down my neck and working on the buttons of my shirt.

"Wait." I said. He stopped, looking me in the eyes. "We shouldn't do this." No, I know I talk a big deal about how annoyed I am that everybody for making up all these rules. However, I know that it's beacuse Travis and I aren't ready for such a big committment just yet. Travis sighed.

"Is it because of our parents, or you just don't want to?" I looked away from him.

"Both." I whispered. I looked back at him and there was a look of anger and disbelief on his face.

"I thought we were ready and wanted this." I shook my head.

"No, no I'm not." Travis let out an agitated breath.

"I can't believe this. We tried so hard to get whats fair and you give up on it?"

"I didn't give up on anything." I snapped, getting angry on. "Clearly, we're both not ready and wouldn't be having this discussion."Now he was really pissed off. I stood up, looking him in the eyes.

"I thought you loved me." Travis said, clearly hurt. I shook my head lightly.

"I do love you, but you must have different feelings if your making me do this." Travis looked at me, offended.

"I love you more than everyth-"

"No, you don't." I replied cutting him off. "You're just like every other guy at school. The ones who just want sex from me."

"No I dont'! You know that I'd never use you for anything!"

"Are you ready to have a baby?" I asked. He, stared at me.

"What kind of que-"

"Just answer it!" I shouted, then brought my voice down again. "Are you ready to have a baby?"

"Of course not, we're-"

"Too young? That's the point, Travis. If you're not ready for that, then your definately not ready for sex. And why don't you have this conversation with somebody who cares because you and I are over. Done." I storming out of his room and running down the stairs. I remember his mom was in the living room, so I quickly buttoned up my shirt on the way out, even though she could already tell something else was going on. I heard Travis' footsteps come after me.

"Can't we talk about this?" He yelled after me. I turned around, still buttoning up my shirt.

"Tell it it someone you _really _love." I ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I got in the car Joe gave me, even though I don't legally have a license and drove to the safe-house. I couldn't believe him. Maybe I didn't give him enough of a chance, but I was _so sick_ of guys using me. Once I got to the safe-house, I pulled the keys out of the ignition and just sat there. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. I fumbled to get out of the car and through the front door. I didn't know what was going on, but everybody was sitting in the kitchen. Despite the calls and shouts of my name, I ran up to my bed room, locking the door behind me, and fell on my bed, crying 'til my throat hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>***Kenzie's P.O.V.***<strong>

Christina looked shattered comming through the door. Dad tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just ran upstairs, not saying a word and hearing her door slam. Lexi and I shared a look.

"We'll talk to her." Lexi said before we both got up and went to Christina's room. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Oh my freaking hell. She's crying." I said shocked. Christina NEVER cries, no matter how badly something's happened.

"No she's not." Lexi said before pressing her ear to the door "Oh God, she is." I gently knocked on the door. Chirstina gently opened the door, not bothering to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"Christy, what happened?" Lexi asked, still shocked that she was crying. Christy tried to hold back a sob.

"Can we talk about it somewhere else? Like out back?" She mumbled. Lexi and I nodded. I put an arm around her shoulders and we went out the front door.

"BRB!" Lexi yelled, before shutting the front door. We walked around the house and went to the back yard, sitting on the dock.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked. Christina looked down and told us what happened. When she was done, she started crying again. I pulled her into a gentle hug and she cried on my shoulder. Lexi patted her back.

"Don't waste your tears on him, Hon. He doesn't deserve your love." I nodded.

"That's right." I said. "I've met guys way beter than him. I could probably find you one that would treat you right." Christy sniffled and pulled away from me.

"You don't think I was too hard on him do you?" She whispered. We shook our heads.

"You did the right thing." Lexi said patting he back. Christy sighed, wipping my eyes.

"Can you get Dad for me?" She whispered. I nodded. Lexi and I both gave her a kiss on her cheeks. She smiled lightly.

"You guys are awesome." She said. Lex and I got up and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have about 4 or 5 chapters left till the story is over :(<strong>

**BUT DON'T DESPARE!**

**There WILL be a sequal, that I've already started writing. I'll have an update by next week :)**

**-Epic Phan Gurf**

**P.S. I may change my user name, so sta tuned.**


	23. DISCLAIMER!

**Sorry , this isn't a chapter. BUT I noticed I haven't made a disclaimer for this story. So here it is:**

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS OF ANY OF <strong>**ALLY CARTER'S ****CHARACTERS! THE PLOT-LINE AND OTHER CHARACTERS (Kenzie, Alex, Lexi, etc.) ARE ALL MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is :)<strong>


	24. Stitches and Pillow Pets!

**Joe's P.O.V.**

As I was wondering what was wrong with Christina, Kenzie and Lexi came through the back-door.

"Chrisina wants to talk to you, Dad." Lexi said before sitting on Gianni's lap. Kenzie picked up a crying Sophie and patted her back. I got up and walked out the back door. I saw Christina sitting on the dock. I walked up to her and took a seat next to her. She looked over at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"You were right." She whispered, shaking her head. "All guys are idiots."

"What happened with Travis?" I instantly regret saying that. Christy eyes instantly filled with tears. I pulled her into a gently hug. She cried onto my shoulder. I rubbed her back lightly.

"I broke up with him." She said, after calming down a little. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought everything was fine between you two." Christy sighed.

"It was, but something happened today and he said somethings that I didn't appreciate."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded and told me the whole story. Now, I literally wanted to kill him. Yelling at my daughter for being responsible. I was quite for a few seconds.

"I'm proud of you. You did the right thing" She nodded lightly, her hair falling infront of her face. She pulled it back and stood up. I got up too and she gave me another hug.

"Thanks . . . Dad." I smiled lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Anytime, Christy."

* * *

><p><strong>***TIME SKIP***<strong>

**(Sophie is 8 months old)**

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

It felt good to be back at Gallagher. January meant New Years resolutions. Well, I have two. My resolutions are to

1. Be an even better mom to Sophie.

and

2. Get myself organized.

Being a senior in high school, a young mother, being in a committed relationship, keeping good grades, ect was really hard on me. I knew I had to shape myself up or I wasn't going to survive. And graduation wouldn't be the end to this road because then Alex and I would be on crazy missions. Luckly, we had the option on if we did or didn't want to constantly be on missions. With Sophie still a baby, we were afraid that if on of us went MIA, she wouldn't remember us at all. We choose to take 1 or 2 missions a month rather than every two weeks. Anyways, back to where I was. I was walking through the halls with Lexi, talk about my plan, when I turned to face foreward and banged it into a door. Hard. Not only was the door hard, but old. Which meant it wood was peeling off of it. I was surprised the wood didn't go through my skull!

"Ow!" I yelled. Lexi had an 'o' face. I saw Alex running up to me. My hand was hard against my forehead.

"I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. I'M GUNNA DIE!" I muttered over and over.

"Kenzie, calm down." Alex said, a small crowd forming around us. "I need you to move your hand." I moved my hand and everybody around me gasped. I felt the blood trickling from the wound.

"I'm too young to die." I said, falling dramatically in Alex's arms. He held me gently and pulled a tissue from his pocket and pressed it against my forehead.

"We got to take you to the infirmary. Keep presure on that." Alex picked me up bridal style and walked fast to the infirmary, while I kept my hand firm on my forehead. When we got there, I noticed my white shirt and hand had most of my blood on it. The nurse gasped lightly.

"Kenzie, you must be prone to getting injured." I just smiled cheekily.

"Okay. Lets get you fixed up." The nurse told me I had to get stitches. 8 of 'em.

"I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. I'm gun-" Alex cut me off with a kiss. When I calmed down, he pulled away.

"Your not going to die, baby." Alex said, fixing my hair, that had some of my blood in it. The nurse came back, with the numbing medication in a needle. Once I was done, I had 8 stitches to the upper right side of my forehead. Thank goodness my side bangs covered it up. Alex and I walked back to our Cove Ops class. Of course, even though I was his daughter, Dad would be like 'The two of you are late!'. We walked into the room quietly.

"Your late." Dad said, bluntly. I sighed.

"I was getting stitches." I said, camly. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"From what?" He asked, freaking out on the inside, but staying calm on the outside. I shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and banged my head into the old door near the library." A few people stiffled laugher. Some gasped.

"Would you mind showing the stiches?" Dad said, smiling. I sighed, pouting slightly. I moved the front of my hair. Everybody in the room made a face. Cammie almost threw up. Even Dad looked disgusted. I quickly dropped my hair, back over my face.

"I was walking fast." I said, defending myself. I took my normal seat, with Alex sitting next to me.

"Well, on with the lesson . . ."

***30 Minutes and One Boring Lecture Later***

I was about to walk out to my next class when Dad called me back. He waited 'till everybody left the room.

"How do you walk into a door?" He asked. I rolled my eyes lightly.

"You walk into the door. It's that easy, Dad." He sighed.

"Were you hysterics?" He asked. I nodded.

"It was gross. The school should fix that old door. It could jab your eye out!" Dad nodded.

"I'll tell Mrs. Morgan to fix it after my next class." I nodded and walked off to my next class.

After a long day of classes, I'm finally able to relax with my friends for the weekend. I went over to Mrs. Hale (The ex-C.I.A. agent watching Sophie) and picked up Sophie. She looked so excited like she always does. I carried her back to my room, only to be met by Grant, Macey, and Cammie singing an off-key version of Coldplay's _Fix You. _I stood there, slightly shocked by what was going on. Sophie lightly poked my eye. I rubbed my eye and finally decided to make it known I was there by clearing my throat. They stopped dancing and singing and stared at me. Sophie squirmed lightly in my arms so I put her down on the ground. She crawled over to here teething ring and started chewing on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused as they all looked embarassed.

"Lexi said we could use her iPod." Macey said, looking at her chipped fingernails, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Macey NEVER blushes. EVER!

"MAMA!" Sophie yelled. I looked down at her. She was standing up, by holding onto my socks.

"Dada!" She said, almost like a question.

"He'll be here soon, Honey." She pouted slightly and fell on her bum. I picked her up lightly so she was standing on her feet. She couldn't walk, but she can stand. Cammie and Macey sat down on the floor and Grant was sitting on my bed. Sophie was playing with a-

"OH MY GOD!" Grant gasped.

"What?" I asked. "Did you see something?" I looked around the room.

"IT'S A PILLOW PET!" He yelled, excitedly. All panic came off my face and was replaced with disbelief.

"What?" I said, bluntly.

"You know, Kenzie." Cammie said. "It's a pillow. It's a pet."

"IT'S A PILLOW PET!" She and Grant sang together. Macey shook her head. There is obviously something wrong with the both of them.

"You guys should go now." I said, smiling lightly. They all got up and left quietly. Sophie was cuddling her panda pillow pet. I sigh lightly at her cuteness.

"Come on baby girl, lets find Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY:(<strong>

**But don't worry my shawtys ;)**

**THE SEQUAL WILL BE UP AROUND THANKSGIVING :)**


	25. The Truth Is

**HAPPY GOBBLE GOBBLE DAY! Hope your enjoying you day. This is the second to last chapter. The last chapter should be up either Saturday or Sunday. ****The sequal, however, won't be up till around Christmas**** because I have allot of school work to do before the New Year. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Christina's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my dorm room, doing my CoveOps report that was due next week (I get an early start on everything), when he came in.

"Hey." He said smiling that charming smile. I grinned.

"Hi babe. What's going on?" I asked. He shrugged, still smiling. God, he was so smexy.

"I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend." He said, sitting next to me. I tried to hide the slight blush creeping up on my cheeks. He sighed.

"When are we going to tell your family. We can't hide this forever." I nodded.

"I know. It's just even since 'the accident', I'm not positive if they'll except you." He nodded lightly and rested his head in my lap. I gently stroked his light brown hair.

"I wish things weren't so . . . complicated. You and I should be together without any worries."

"Hakuna Matata." He whispered. I laughed lightly.

"Your laugh is so cute." He said, sitting up and gently brushing my hair out of my face. I bit my lip lightly before his lips hit mine. My fingers gently tugged at his soft locks. His arms wrapped gently around my waist. His arms weren't too tight and weren't low. That was the difference between Travis and him. Travis didn't care where his hands were going, but my new boyfriend knew what happened between Travis and I and respected that now, I didn't want sex until after marriage.

"Hey Christy, can I b-" Lexi stopped short on her sentence.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted. I pulled away from his lips and looked at Lexi.

"Please don't tell Joe. Or Kenzie." I begged. She scoffed

"UNBELIEVABLE!" She shouted. I shushed her lightly.

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she's asking me not to tell.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I shouted. She shushed me.

"I just caught you making out with _SAM PRESCOTT_ and you want me not to tell anyone?"

Yeah, you read that right. _SAM FREAKING PRESCOTT!_ How could she do such a horrible thing?

"Yeah, that's sort of the point." She said, with a bored tone. I huffed angrily and walked over to her closet and pulled out the cute belly shirt I was looking for. **(Picture on my profile) **After I found it, I left with my head held high. Dad, was soooo going to find out about this.

**Christina's P.O.V.**

"She's going to tell Joe." I whispered to Sam lightly. "It's all over."

"Hey, look at me." Sam said, lightly lifting my face in his hands. "It's not all over. We went through so much to get to the position we're in today and we won't let it go so easily. I've never met a girl like you before. It will take allot for me to let you go. I'll never let you go. Well, unless you want me to." I smiled lightly.

"I'll never let you go, babe." I said, pulling him in for another kiss. He gently stroked the side of my face. After a minute and 41 seconds, I gently pulled away from Sam.

"I think . . . we should tell Joe before anybody else does." Sam said lightly. I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I said, more confident. I stood up, fixing my hair into a ponytail. Sam stood up and opened the door for me. I sighed and stepped out. Things were about to get _ugly._

**Joe's P.O.V. **

I was sitting in my room, grading test papers, when I heard a knock at my door. I stood up to open it and came face to face with Christina. Ever since she dumped that mongrel Travis, she and I have been on better terms. She smiled lightly when I opened the door.

"Hey Joe." She said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's going on, Princessa?" She cracked another smile. I use to call her that when she was just 4 years old. Time really does fly.

"Do you remember Sam?" She asked slowly. My eyebrows furrowed.

"As in Sam Prescott?" I asked, coldly. I didn't like that kid. Sure he was trying to protect his family, but when you hurt my pregnant teenage daughter, things get personal. Christina's face dropped slightly at my tone and nodded.

"Then, yes. I remember him." I said calmly. "Why?" She looked at a loss for words.

"Well, I saw him today." She said, taking an interest at her sneakers. I looked up, baffled.

"Excuse me?" Christina looked up.

"I saw him today." She said, looking me in the eye. I crossed my arms.

"Why did you see him?" I asked, sternly. Christina looked down.

"Your going to kill me." She mumbled. She looked up.

"I've . . . been seeing him." She said, nervously.

"Like 'dating' seeing him?" I asked. Christina nodded. She. Was. Going to. DIE!

"WHAT?" I yelled/asked. She sighed.

"Well, one day I was walking in town with Janice and I bumped into him and I was glaring at him and then I realized his eyes were like really blue-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T APPROVE!" She yelled back. She took a deep breath.

"I tried not to stay around him, but he kept drawing me back. Like I was tethered to him or something. So, we kept talking and talking and I realized that he was just like Travis, but different. He cared about me. I got all emotional and started crying and he just held me, not saying anything. When I finally pulled myself together, I looked up at him, totally digging those blue eyes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do that." Christina said "I'll lose my train of thought. Anyways, after just staring at each other for about 3 minutes, I kissed him. I was amazing, astonishing, awe-inspiring, awesome, exciting, hair-raising, heart-stirring, impressive, magnificent, moving, overwhelming, spine-tingling, stunning, and thrilling all at the same time. After that, we started dating secretly. Ever since, I've been trying to tell you, but I know you won't let me date him anymore."

It was dead silent for 1.82 seconds.

"If you really want this . . . I'll let you date him." She raised her head quickly, shocked.

"But, I need to get to know him." I said sternly. Christina nodded.

"Absolutely." She grinned widely. She gave me a big bear hug. I chuckle and hugged her back.

"Thanks sooooooooooo much Dad." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Just be safe." I said. She nodded, pulling away, before running off. I sighed. Raising 3 teenage girls and a 4 year old daughter was not easy. 

**Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. I Didn't Imagine Going Down Like This

**LAST CHAPTER! But don't be sad. Sequal will be up around Christmas Day.**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR BUTT'S OFF! I WANT TO HAVE AT LEAST !) MORE REVIEWS BEFORE THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY COMPLETED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up this morning with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like something utterly bad was going to happen. I sighed, fixing my long hair (It was time for me to get a hair cut. I was at my elbows and that's the longest its ever been). I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After a good 10 minutes I got out, straighted my hair, and pulled it into a high side ponytail. I faintly heard Sophie crying outside the door. I opened the door and saw her sitting in her crib, tears in her eyes. She looked really scared. I looked around the room, checked under beds, in the closet, in the vents, out the window and all I found was a note.

_9:15_

That was all that was on it. I was frozen still, but Sophie's cries pulled me out of the trance. I picked her up lightly, still looking at the note. I shoved it in my pocket, knowing I would be late for my classes. I finished pulling on my uniform (which took awhile because Sophie wouldn't let me put her down.) There was 9 minutes until breakfast, so I decided to talk to Mrs. Morgan about this. I walked downstairs, Sophie on my hip, getting a few 'hello's and 'aww's (For Sophie) on the way. Before I could even knock on her door, Mrs. Morgan told me to come in. I opened the door, to see her sitting at her desk, on her laptop. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan." I said politely. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Makenzie. Sophia." Sophie was still scared and whimpering a little. I gently stroked her soft black and brown hair.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Morgan, asked concerned. I nodded.

"I found this note in my room this morning, under my pillow." I said, handing her the note.

"Whoever sent the note was obviously a threat because they tried to take Sophie. If she hadn't started crying, they would have taken her. That's way she's scared and won't let me put her down." Mrs. Morgan was quite for a long time.

"It had to be the Circle." She said. "I'll have to talk to your father about this, but for now, keep Sophie with you. Also, you shouldn't be left alone. Don't go wandering off anywhere. Understood." I nodded.

"Of course. Mrs. Morgan." I said. I walked out if her office and to the Dining Hall. I just know something bad is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>

I was in the Dining Hall, talking to Cammie about shampoo (Don't ask), when an apprehensive Kenzie sat next to me.

"Hey." I said, kissing her gently. I noticed Sophie, looking scared.

"What happened to Soph?" I asked, gently taking her from Kenzie. Sophie immediately clung to my shirt like somebody was going to take her away from me.

"I found a note in my room this morning with _9:15 _written on it. Whoever sent the note tried to take Sophie. If she didn't start crying when the person made a move, she would have been taken. So, I talked to Mrs. Morgan and she says its the Circle." By the end of the story, everybody at our table was listening. They were all silent. Sophie was really shaken up. I knew I had to protect my family. After a minute of silence, somebody finally spoke up.

"Well, we're screwed." Cammie mumbled. Zach put a protective arm around her waist.

"That's not true!" Lexi exclaimed. We all looked at her. "Okay, maybe we are. Can't blame a person for being optomistic."

"Look, Lexi's right." Bex said, confidently. "We've been so under wraps for the past year, so we just have to hang low." Everybody nodded.

"Liz, Jonas do you think can put some locks and alarms on the windows and vents?" Zach asked. They both nodded.

"And your in luck because we just modified them the scan fingerprints of any culprit." Liz said.

"Well, on that note, I'm hungry." Macey said, standing up. "I'm going to eat."

"Same." Grant and Gianni said at the same time. Sophie was now asleep on my shirt.

"We should take her to Mrs. Hale." Kenzie said. I nodded, standing up. I forgot I had to ask Professor Smith about a project we have to do.

"I have to ask Professor S. a question." I told Kenzie, handing her Sophie. "I'll catch up with you. Be safe." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later." She said before gently kissing my cheek. I watched her walk out the Dining Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie's P.O.V.<strong>

I was on my way the Mrs. Hale's room, when I saw saw a big tall guy, just standing. I started to walk back, but I bumped into another big tall guy. I turned around and saw 2 mure guys. 3. 4. 6 big scary guys in total. I could take them down with ease, but where would I put Sophie. I put her down and stepped in front of her. The 6 men were standing in a line. I looked down at Sophie. She was crying again. Not taking my eyes of the 6 men, I bent down to Sophie's level.

"Go find Grandpa." I whispered. I know she's only 8 months old, but like I said, she has the brain of a 2 year old. I stood back up.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly. One of the guys stepped forward.

"You." He said. That's the last thing I remeber before going unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's P.O.V.<strong>

I was on my way to Cove. Ops with Lexi, went I saw Sophie sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face. I ran up to her and picked her up.

"Sophie what happened? Where's Kenzie?" Lexi asked.

"Mama god." She said, still crying. This could only mean 1 of 2 things.

1. Kenzie's dead.

or

2. She was taking by the C.o.C.

Since choice 2 sounds more optomistic, I'm going with that idea.

"Gone?" Lexi asked. Sophie nodded.

"The C.o.C. had to have done at." I said. "We have to got tell my mom." Lexi nodded.

We both walked as fast as we could to my moms office, but bumped into big, hairy trouble on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's P.O.V.<strong>

Oh crap. This was not going to end well. Cammie gently put down Sophie, still looking at the big, scary, hairy men. Aw poor Sophie, losing her mom and possibly her aunt and godmother all in one day.

"What did you do with my sister?" I said, in dangerously calm voice. Even though I'm as sweet as a peach, I'm _very _short tempered. The man on the far left shurgged.

"Would you like to know?" He asked. Cammie and I exchanged looks. It had to be done.

"Take us. Anything to save a friend." Cammie said. Everything after that was a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting at my desk, when I heard crying outside my door. I stood up and went to my door, only to see Sophia sitting in front of the door crying. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. I picked her up and placed her on my couch and sat in front of her.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing she would answer.

"Mama god." She said. I was really shocked. She intelligent for not even a year.

"She was taken?" I asked. Sophia nodded. I sighed. This was bad.

"Was anybody else taken." She nodded. "Who?"

"Lesi and Cam." She whispered. THINGS JUST GOT PERSONAL!

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**No joke that's the end of this story -.-**

**Haha. PLEASE REVIEW BY HITTING THAT AWESOME BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	27. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys. Wow I never thought I'd be doing this again but I have BIG news.

I'M BRINGING THIS STORY BACK

When I started this project, I was just a 13 year old girl who wanted to explore her talents with writing. However, transitioning to high school and dance was getting intense. Now I'm 2 days away from my 18th birthday and getting ready for college and I CANNOT stop thinking about these stories! I always wanted to continue with it, but I never had the time.

What I'll be doing is I'm going to delete this story and start from scratch. It will take me a month or two to take this plan into action, but its 3000% going to happen. As your reading this, I'm already starting to rewrite the story.

So expect in May a reboot of my story "Tale of Two Sisters". Rather than making a trilogy, I think it would be easier if I just make one large story.

I can't wait to get back into this!

See you in May!

-laurenxyz


End file.
